


The World Got a Whole Lot Smaller

by arourallis



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sequel to Hope for the Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arourallis/pseuds/arourallis
Summary: On the backs of dragons, the world isn't as big as it used to be. New Berk finds this out when, for a change, they are the one visited by a new dragon rider and dozens upon dozens of new dragons seeking safety.
Relationships: Eret (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Introductions Gone Awry

The Summer sea had been kind all the way home to New Berk, even if the winds weren't entirely favorable. Hiccup tightened a few more lines on the sail while Eret manned the tiller and Zephyr gathered their belongings. Poor Nuffink had fallen asleep hours ago, despite his best efforts, and now Hiccup had to wake him for the ride up Tower Island’s cliffs. He loved that ride more than flying. There were for running ship-cranes now, it took a lot of planning to get one in the right place, where the ships wouldn't drop right onto a rock or dash against the cliffs. But now the winds had almost gone, so it would be a perfectly safe ride.

Hiccup waved their flag to signal their approach and the great chains dropped, waiting in easy reach by the time they rowed into position. Zephyr dropped and lashed down the sail, then took the oars so Hiccup and Eret could fasten the lift chains. The massive hooks clipped into even more massive brackets on the bow and stern, and Nuffink eagerly hammered a chain with one of his new rocks to alert the winch-winders. With a great groan and rattle, the ship hauled into the sky. Nuffink bounced on the bench, grinning as he swung his legs. They passed through shrouds of mist, shivering against the sudden chill until the cliff edge was nearly in view.

“Get ready-” Hiccup warned.

The boat reached the tall, curved crane arms, hovering a few feet away from the edge and far above the plain. The winches locked, and the Berkians moved on to the crane arms. Releasing the lock-pins and hauling back huge levers, the arms bent backwards, swinging the boat over and down to the ground. The keel of the boat dropped neatly into a wheeled barrow and trundled along it's well-greased track, bringing the boat well away from the precarious edge of the cliff. Eret dropped a rope ladder over the railing, rolling his shoulder.

“Alright kids, get your-” he huffed.

“I'm gonna find Mom first!” Nuffink shouted.

“ _Nuh-uh_ , I will!” Zephyr bolted for the ladder.

The children pushed and shoved, scrambling down and sprinting towards home. Hiccup rolled his eyes, gathered their belongings and passed them down to Gobber as he joined the rest of the Berkians below.

“Left you doing all the work _again_ I see.” he said coyly.

“They're just excited to be home.” Hiccup sighed, grabbing his rucksack.

He and Eret finally set foot on land, then helped secure the barrow and ship.

“I found Momma first!” Zephyr cheered from up the hill.

She and Nuffink raced back, dragging Astrid by both hands, bless her, while Valka and Fishlegs trailed behind. Hiccup and Eret reclaimed their bags and pointedly handed the kids their own packs. Zephyr sheepishly took hers and raced ahead, while Nuffink stayed at Astrid’s side.

“So, what did you find?” she asked.

“ _Nothing_.” Hiccup took her free hand in his, “No dragons _anywhere_ from here to Old Berk. But, no traps or hunters either, barely any ships… This whole area is almost empty. I'll bet Toothless has been going out on his own rescue missions, or dragons have been migrating to the Hidden World on their own. Our plan may just be working after all!”

His smile turned bright, almost wistful, but Astrid and Eret shared a glance.

“It… could be too soon to say.” Astrid said cautiously.

“Maybe…” Hiccup reluctantly agreed, “we’ll take another survey next Summer. We can't just open the gates without knowing for sure.”

Home sweet home rose into view, but so did Zephyr, excited and out of breath.

“Dad! _Dad_ I found a dragon in the woods!” she panted.

They all stopped, and Hiccup blinked in surprise. He shared a glance with Astrid, then Eret. He took Eret’s bag and set both on the porch, then took Zephyr’s hand.

“Alright Little Lady, show us where you saw it.” Hiccup offered a smile.

Zephyr hauled Hiccup ahead, leaving the others to trail behind. They wove between buildings to the edge of the forest, following the tree line to a narrow track they had long worn to one of the bigger lakes.

“So, what did the dragon look like?” Hiccup asked.

“I didn't see all of it, but it was _weird_.” Zephyr muttered, peering into the trees, “It was long and slinky, maybe blue? It didn't look like anything in the Book…”

Now _that_ was interesting. Zephyr and Nuffink knew the Book of Dragons cover to cover, if _she_ didn't recognize it, it could very well be a new species. _That_ got Hiccup’s mind racing. He and Zephyr started down the trail, searching the depths of the forest and underbrush.

“Hey, snakey dragon!” Zephyr called through cupped hands, “Come out! It's safe-”

“ _Careful_ Zephyr, it could get spoo-”

Before Hiccup could even finish, something whipped through the ferns and coiled around his good leg. With a sharp tug, Hiccup fell to his back and whatever had him bolted into the forest, dragging him with it. Zephyr shrieked for her mother, but it was Eret that gave chase.

“You go get help!” he barked before plunging into the half-broken trail.

Hiccup only caught fleeting glimpses of what had him between the arms that protected his face from the low branches and brush. Blue scales, an impossibly long tail… It was a dragon all right, but what was it _doing_ ? He slid and swung through the forest, never actually _hitting_ anything thank Odin, but the woods only grew darker. Just when he was starting to fear for his leather jerkin, the dragon whipped it's tail forward, flinging Hiccup into a clearing. He rolled with the momentum then scrambled to his feet, snatching up a large branch as he gasped for breath. The dragon slunk around the perimeter of the clearing, all the way to the far side. As his eyes followed the dragon’s path, they landed on a figure in the shadows.

Whoever it was stepped into the faint, dappled light. The figure wore all black, _strange_ clothes and tall leather boots, with a heavy black mantle over their shoulders and head as a hood, hiding their face. They- _he_ spoke, but not to Hiccup. He looked back into the forest, scolding something, the dragon? In a strange, foreign tongue. Now more confused than wary, Hiccup just watched in complete bewilderment. The dragon finally slunk into the light, it's long, long neck folded back on itself to look the strange man in the eye, and stick out it's tongue in defiance. It's head was narrow and snake-like, crowned with short horns that curled like new ferns and a fleshy hood spread out from it's neck, marked with red and orange shapes where it wasn’t blue above and buttery-yellow below. What limbs Hiccup could see were laughably short. 

The stranger spoke quickly, quiet and terse, gesturing Hiccup’s way, and the dragon just stook it's tongue out again, aloof and stubborn. The stranger threw his head back, groaning in frustration. The dragon turned from him to look at Hiccup, pupils wide and dark as it sniffed. These two… didn't _seem_ to be hostile.

“I’m sorry, that is _not_ what I asked Meryt to do.” the stranger said in heavily accented Norse.

Meryt, presumably the dragon, huffed and rolled her eyes, starting yet another quarrel.

“ _Enough_ .” Hiccup snapped, “Who are you, and _how_ did you find this place?”

The stranger stepped forward, suddenly uneasy.

“I've come from lands far to the south, seeking-”

Eret burst from the trees and tackled the stranger around the middle with a thunderous shout. They fell, tumbling over the ground as Eret struggled to pin the stranger, who proved to be much stronger than his slight frame suggested. Before Eret could attempt to roll and grapple further, Meryt snatched him up by the back of his jerkin and tossed him towards Hiccup with a mighty heave. She hissed, long and low as her hood flared and she coiled protectively around the stranger, who struggled with his tangled mantle. It had bunched around his head and neck, nearly strangling him until he could pull it off in one great bundle. Breathing hard he staggered his his feet. Hiccup and Eret stared, shocked into silence.

The man’s skin was so dark it was nearly _black_ . His dark hair was coiled into long, ropey strands, half-pulled back from his face, lean and hard-angled with the shadow of a beard on his jaw. He had the dark eyes of a soldier, and the steady stance of a swordsman, but he shivered against the wind. Shaking his head, still dazed from the impact, he finally focused on _who_ hit him. He stared, even as Hiccup hauled Eret to his feet. They _all_ stared, unsure of what to make of each other, until the stranger shivered again, re-wrapping himself in his mantle. He pushed his dragon’s head aside, taking a few steps forward.

“I've come from the South-” he repeated, seeming to struggle for words, “I followed the stories of a dragon king, then a dragon _god_ in the far oceans, because if anyone knew how to save the dragons I've rescued, it would be he.”

Eret and Hiccup shared an incredulous glance, but the stranger stood firm.

“I have a flock of more than a hundred dragons waiting on an island a little further south. Our story seems to be like yours, from what I've heard. In my country, dragons were slaves and war machines, they were _dying off_ in the wild. I had to bring them somewhere they could live free, without fear-”

“And how are you so sure we have the answer?” Eret said tersely, crossing his arms.

The stranger blinked and his dragon chuffed, as if laughing.

“This island is so high you only could have gotten here on dragons. And- your city is covered with dragons, you wear shed dragons scales…” the stranger scratched at his neck.

Before Hiccup could cut in, a riotous crash through the undergrowth behind them had both Hiccup and Eret wheeling. Astrid hacked her way through the forest’s edge and stumbled into the clearing, brandishing her axe as Gobber, Snotlout, Valka and the twins spread out behind her. Their screams had Meryt surging forward, flaring her hood and hissing with her mouth gaping wide, revealing huge, retractable fangs.

“Meryt, _behave-_ ” the stranger wrangled her back, ignoring her protests.

The Berkians stopped, brazenly staring at the stranger, stunned long enough for Hiccup to gently ease Astrid’s axe down. Valka looked worriedly at him, gaze flicking back to the stranger. She examined him long and hard, before meeting Hiccup’s eyes again. She gave a single slow nod, lowering her staff.

“Everyone, it seems there's been a misunderstanding. This gentleman is _our guest_ , and I have a _lot_ of questions.” Hiccup stressed, looking expectantly at the stranger.

He looked understandably uneasy, as he should, gaze shifting over all the drawn weapons.

“Hiccup, he _kidnapped_ you-” Astrid hissed.

“I did not ask Meryt to do that…” the stranger said meekly.

Astrid glowered.

“ _Okay_ , let's get back to Berk.” Hiccup urged Astrid to turn around, “We’ll discuss this further.”

He gave Astrid a few more gently pushes, and the others filed out behind him, except for the twins, who took up the rear once the stranger joined the line.

“I don't _like_ this Hiccup.” she murmured, ignoring the prickle in her neck.

“Astrid, if he wanted to hurt Hiccup, they would be long gone. _This_ is not how hunters act. And, doesn't his dragon _remind_ you of someone?” Valka teased.

Astrid huffed.

Once they got moving, Meryt made herself right at home and _slowly_ investigated these new people. She left her rider with the strange, smelly, thin humans, weaving through the trees to get ahead and inspect the marked human. They had gotten off to a bad start, so she wanted to apologize. She cooed and the man jolted, looking at her nervously. Oh… she would see the others then. The big man that smelled like smoke and flame ignored her. The short one ignored her too. The older woman was nice, even tickling her chin! But the fair one was the most cautious of all. Meryt chirped, folding back on herself to see the marked one again. He was less scared this time, investigating her with delighted curiosity. Meryt leaned in close, sniffing the marks on the man’s chin that looked so much like the ones under her own eyes. Humans didn't _have_ markings, what were they? She experimentally licked the marks, drawing a chuckle from the man.

“Meryt, leave them be.” her rider scolded.

She whined, but returned to his side and Eret watched her go. Then, he found himself staring at the stranger. Perhaps, a bit longer than was polite. The man was so… _different_ . They passed through a shaft of sunlight that caught in the stranger’s eyes, briefly making them flash a brilliant mahogany. Eret whipped back around, feeling unseasonably warm, almost _feverish_.

The trip back to New Berk was tense, but finally they broke through the trees to find almost the whole of the village waiting for their chief. Astrid’s parents had kept hold of Zephyr and Nuffink, but at the sight of their parents the children broke free.

“ _Daddy_!” they cried, throwing themselves at Hiccup’s legs.

“I’m alright, it's okay…” he said softly, kneeling to hug them close, “We just had a little misunderstanding.”

When the stranger and his dragon finally came into view, a shocked murmur rippled through the crowd. Who was this man? How did he have a dragon?? Gothi elbowed her way forward before anyone could speak, brushing right between Hiccup and Astrid. She marched right up to the stranger, briefly looking him over and stroking her chin. Then she grabbed his hand, probing at his wrist.

“The color won't _come off…_ ” the stranger mumbled.

Gobber chuckled, “Just a checkup laddie, She’s our healer.”

Gothi yanked the stranger down, peering back and forth between his eyes, pressed the inside of her wrist to his forehead, tested his pulse again, then nodded in satisfaction. She patted his shoulder and toddled off. The stranger stood straight and cleared his throat, uneasy under so many intent, prying eyes. Meryt bought him a little time, slinking forward to peer and the children around Hiccup’s legs. They giggled, petting the dragon’s nose as she purred a sweet, chirping purr. More children split from the crowd to swarm around Meryt, to her obvious delight. She wiggled with excitement, looking to her rider with bright and eager eyes. There were so many human hatchlings! But Hiccup stared pointedly at the stranger, his eyebrows slowly rising.

“This is Meryt.” he said, more to the children, “And I am Cassian. I've traveled a long way to find a place where dragons can live in peace. In the far south dragons were already rare, what I've saved may be the last of their kind-”

Someone in the crowd scoffed, “How far could that _possibly_ be? Chief Hiccup is the greatest explorer of our age!”

Cassian blanched. He kidnapped their _chief_ , how had he not been run through?!

“Well-” he coughed awkwardly, “It took me ten years to get here, I'd call that far.”

He ducked to the side to dig through Meryt’s saddle, pulling out a roll of leather. With the dragon’s help, they unfurled a whole cow hide with an expansive map burned into it's surface. Most of the map was one solid landmass, closed like a loose fist around a sea full of islands. But Cassian pointed to a few specks in the upper left corner, well above a peninsula shaped like the arched neck and head of a dragon.

“All of _this_ corner are the lands you know.” he said, scanning the map, “Though, I haven't had the time to update it since winter…”

Hiccup, Eret, and many others pressed closer to examine the map, and soon questions came flooding in.

“What is all of this?”

“Does it snow down there?”

“Where are all the rivers, the mountains?”

“How much more is there, to the East and South?”

Hiccup glanced at the stranger- _Cassian_ , then turned, holding up a hand to wave the crowd back. He was obviously overwhelmed by the attention, and Hiccup knew that feeling well.

“Why don’t we move to the Great Hall?” he said, more order than question.

They moved as a flock to the hall, streaming through the doors while Hiccup led Cassian to the head table, clearing space for the hide map. Up close it was easier to see the faint marks on the land, stars and squares and a few circles, and a long dotted line that started on a peninsula that looked like a hand. From there it traced all over the coasts of the inner sea, back and forth until it shot to _their_ corner.

“My journey started _here_ , 12 years ago.” Cassian said, pointing to the hand-shaped area and it's chain of islands, “I was a soldier, in command of 20 or so others. The misfits, the miscreants and braggarts no one else wanted. We marched to a pass, and the Byzantines had left a massive dragon chained in our path. It filled the whole mountain pass we needed to cross, and it would have burned us alive. We made camp and the commanders decided I would walk my men right into it's jaws as a distraction so some noble’s soft son could slay it.”

Cassian scowled, and the Berkians grumbled.

“I would not do this. I snuck away in the night, and the moon favored me. The dragon’s head was collared and chained to a stone on the path, so short it could barely raise it's head. It's wings and limbs were bound and chained to the stone walls of the pass and if I could just get it _free_ no on would have to die, including the dragon. I stole a haunch of beef from the captain’s fire, the poor beast looked half-starved to the smell of food was enough to keep it calm. It ate the whole thing in a _nibble_ , but I found the pin for the collar and pulled- then it's head was _free_.”

Meryt thrummed, and the crowd listened with rapt fascination, despite their lingering suspicion.

“The beast _looked_ at me, right into my _soul_ , and I couldn't move. But, it did not strike. I could see the pain in it's eyes, plain as day. I knew I had made the right choice. The rest of the shackles were the same, so I pulled a few more pins and got ready to run. Because, what animal escapes a trap slowly? _This_ one, it would seem. Being held in one place for so long had left it weak, and the camp was starting to notice the noise and my absence. The dragon hissed, deep and low like the river-lions of my homeland, and little ones, you do not know fear until you are in a reed boat and hear a river-lion roar. It emerged from the pass, shaking off it's chains and before I could get away, it snatched me up!”

The children gathered around Cassian’s feet gasped.

“Yes, she- and I did find out later this was a she-dragon- snatched me up by my cloak and dropped me on her back, as a mother river-lion carries her whelps. She ran, barreling towards the camp like a water horse until she found the strength to flap her wings. Tents scattered like kites, men ran, and I watched the world fall away. I’m sure you all remember your first time on a dragon, the wind in your hair and the weight of the world falling away…”

A few wistful smiles and solemn nods appeared in the crowd, but Astrid snickered, elbowing Eret in the ribs. He huffed, and Cassian glanced over in confusion.

“Oh like _yours_ was any different.” Hiccup scolded, tugging a lock of her hair.

Cassian coughed to hide a laugh, and continued.

“The dragon flew until she found an isolated place to rest, with a fine deep pool to slake her thirst, and mine. But only now in the dawn light could I see the dragon was _blind_ , or nearly so. She must've been navigating just be _smell_ , and I knew I had to help her get wherever she was going, to be her eyes. I still had my bow and a few arrows, and managed to take a deer for her. With a meal and water she was fit to fly again, and we went on and on, over the sea to the land of the Nile and the Pyramids. Her homeland, and mine.”

He pointed to a spot on the lower right side of the inner sea.

“We parted ways there, and soon I found Meryt and her mate held captive in a secret temple to the old gods. They were chained, starving… I knew what needed to be done. I helped them escape and we hid in the marshes until the Mehen were strong enough to leave but- they didn't. That is how all of _this_ began. Myself, Meryt, and Ka, roaming the world...” he traced the meandering path, “We found more of the same. Dragons in cages and chains, tortured and almost gone from the world. We rescued dozens, young and old, but no matter where we went, no place was remote enough to keep us hidden. We ranged North, and the stories started. Islands full of dragons, dragon _kings_ that leveled mountains and conquered armies. The tales only grew with the telling as time went on, and I could only hope that if there _was_ any safe haven, it would be with this dragon king. And… now I am _here_.”

The questions began anew, but Hiccup edged his way out of the crowd and Hall, with Astrid hot on his heels. His stomach roiled. If the rest of the world was as bad or _worse_ than the Archipelago, could dragons _really_ come back?

“Maybe we did the right thing after all…” he said quietly.

“The world is a big place.” Astrid agreed, “Maybe _too_ big for any one person to change. But dragons will _survive_ in the Hidden World, as long as they need to.”

Hiccup nodded, and Astrid leaned against his side. They… needed a moment.

Eret watched intently as Cassian spoke, and finally answered more questions. His homeland was once called _Khmt_ , the black land, for the fertile soil the Nile left with every spring flood. Now, their old gods were lost, their temples left to be swallowed by the sand. Eret studied the map again, noting a star not like the rest on the Western side of the main continent, still on the coast of the inner sea. It must be a city, like the other marks…

“What is this place?” he asked, once there was a lull in the questioning.

Cassian blinked, following Eret’s finger to the star and a small, fond smile bloomed on his face.

“That is where I was born. My family didn't live there long, I grew up _here-_ ” he pointed to another star, on the south coast of the sea, “Still, I like to keep that place in my memories, as much as any other place I've lived.”

Eret flushed, only managing a silent nod in response.

Meryt was all too happy to entertain the children during the adult’s ‘boring’ questions, letting the younger ones swing off her tail. Nuffink slid down her back, tumbling onto the floor while Zephyr hummed to herself, looking suspiciously at Cassian. 

“If you saved all these dragons-” she piped up, “Where are they?”

“They’re on an island south of here,” Cassian left the table to fish in Meryt’s pack for a thick book, dropping it on the map and opening it to a random page, “They could carry parasites or diseases that would kill untold numbers of dragons, I've seen it happen with pigs, cattle… Bad things happen when a disease is brought to a new land. That can’t happen, to _any_ of them.”

Zephyr flipped through the book, eager until she realized none of it was in Norse.

“Oh. Yes, I apologize for that. I never got the chance to learn your writing.” Cassian smiled sheepishly.

“Well, look at that!” Hiccup chuckled, scooping Zephyr up from behind.

She shrieked, legs flailing as Hiccup hauled her away and Meryt hooted in alarm, until Cassian waved her down.

“So, this is everything you've found?” he asked, setting Zephyr down to look.

“Yes. I can- translate if you like.” Cassian mumbled.

The chief of Berk, the _dragon_ _king_ , was just casually looking through _his_ notes. This must be normal for him, but Cassian’s heart still pounded with his nerves.

“And your flock is resting somewhere else?” Hiccup asked, to clarify.

“Yeah!” Zephyr answered first, “They're sick, so they gotta stay away.”

“Ah- they might not be sick _themselves_ , but they could make your dragons ill.” Cassian corrected gently, “They are close, we could take someone to see them, if you'd like.”

“Maybe tomorrow, we need a little time to prepare for the flock to come here-” Hiccup yawned, scratching at his beard.

“ _I’ll_ go.” Eret insisted, with a pointed glance to his chief, “We’ll need _you_ here keeping everyone on task.”

Cassian shrugged, and turned a few pages of his book.

“I must warn you about Apophis. He is _very_ large, but gentle. And he is _very_ attached to Meryt, she is as a mother to him.” he turned book back around.

A 10-limbed dragon spanned both pages, long like a Fireworm with broad wings and extra hip-wings like Toothless, and a huge head with a spiny, jutting jaw and tiny, squinting eyes. Hiccup looked over the next pages, full of sketches of the same beast in motion, breathing fire…

“ _Well_ then.” Eret cleared his throat nervously, “He’s a big lad.”

“Yes, the biggest of them. The flock obeys him, and _he_ loves Meryt. He will follow her guidance, but he will also protect her from whatever may come.” a strange _something_ flickered over Cassian’s eyes, that Eret almost missed, “He may be young, but he is wise. He knows when a man means him, or _anyone_ harm.”

“Guess I'll be introducing myself tomorrow…” Eret, mumbled.

“Aw, I'm sure you'll get along just fine!” Astrid teased, punching his shoulder.


	2. The Flock Arrives

“Well, we have a spare room in the smithy, right behind the forge. That should keep it _nice_ and warm for you.” Gobber chuckled.

Cassian just shivered. The meeting had gone well into the night, though the sun was still high in the sky. A _baffling_ quirk of the northern lands, he thought. Hiccup and Eret had retired earlier, needing sleep after their long trip, and Cassian had been left to face nearly the whole of Berk. Despite his best efforts, he just could not handle any more interaction, and more _people_. So he left his map and book with the villagers, fully ready to camp out in the woods until the blacksmith caught up with him.

“I have my bedroll, I couldn't take someone’s bed-” he tried to protest.

“It's _extra_ lad, too warm for most of us this time of year anyway.” Gobber yawned loudly.

“ _This_ is warm?”

“Aye, it's been quite a fair summer, but winter will come back with a _vengeance_ , mark my words!” Gobber huffed, to no one in particular, “Why? How hot are _you_ used to? Canna’ be _that_ different.”

Cassian barked a laugh, “Oh, it hardly gets this cold in _winter_ some places, and summer is hot enough to boil the blood from your bones! In the south anyway, Rome was _lovely_ in summer…”

His smile turned wistful as Gobber led him into the smithy. The forge and chimney were right in the center of the huge building, and the smithing space was mostly open along the outer walls. Through the first door was an old bedroom, half-full of dusty crates and chests with the back of the forge taking up most of the inner wall. It was indeed _much_ warmer, and Cassian sagged in relief. There was even just enough room for Meryt…

“Ah, I'll hunt down a wash-basin, there should be a mirror in here somewhere… Move things if you need to, and there are curtains on the windows. The sun won't be setting much the new week.”

With that, Gobber left, and Cassian settled in.

Morning rolled in, but Cassian was too tired to wake as early as he was used to. It was approaching noon when Meryt hauled him out of bed, pushing and bothering him until he woke. Grumbling, he washed his face and dressed for the day. He had not realized he was so tired… But if they were going to visit the island they should get going, which meant finding Eret. Somehow. Cassian wrapped and pinned his mantle against the chill, and set about wanding Berk, rather aimlessly.

“Cassian!”

He spun on his heel, scanning the village- to find Eret up on a roof. Meryt chirped, joining him and another Berkian on the rooftop with a coiled leap. She sniffed Eret’s hair, clothes, hands, giving what she could tickly licks and Eret laughed, deep and sweet as he tried to push her away. Cassian could only stare, bewitched by the sound and smile crept to his lips, unbidden. Meryt had her own ideas for their departure and grabbed Eret by the scruff of his tunic, deposited him on her back, and floated back down to fetch Cassian.

“Appreciate the lift, but I'm not fit to go just yet.” he huffed, slipping off her back, “I'll be around shortly, go get yourselves something to eat.”

Cassian’s stomach rumbled. Well, that _did_ sound like a good idea… Perhaps in the Great Hall? Eret left them, and Cassian wandered further, with Meryt whining for food in his ear. Surely, he could barter for a meal _somewhere-_

“Hey! Mr. Dragon Rider!” Zephyr rushed down a path between houses, “You need to eat right? Come on!”

Ignoring Cassian’s protests, she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him uphill, towards one of the larger homes on Berk. It was fairly modest in form, but still noble and stately with it's carved beams and doors and shutters. Zephyr barged right in, still dragging Cassian and leaving Meryt to wiggle her way through the door.

“Dad, I found him!” she announced, shoving Cassian towards the table.

“Wha- _Zephyr_ that isn't how we invite people into our home.” Hiccup said sternly.

“Ha, it's only fair. Considering yesterday.” Cassian chuckled.

That earned a laugh from Hiccup as he brought a steaming bowl of porridge to the table and gestured for Cassian to sit. A small pitcher of milk, pot of honey, and bowl of dried fruit still sat at the end of the table.

“Help yourself, there's plenty.” he turned back to the fire.

“I can pay, or work-” Cassian began, but Hiccup held up a hand.

“We don't really bother with money here, we all work together to survive. Everyone has their own skills, so we trade favors and goods.” he sat across the table with a cup of ale, “It keeps the village moving.”

Cassian nodded, and fixed his breakfast.

“142 dragons… I assume most are the same size as Meryt?” Hiccup stared at the dragon, deep in thought.

“Yes. A few are a _little_ larger, but most are equal or smaller. Apophis is the largest by far, but he's content to sit in a lake as long as you let him.” Cassian patted Meryt’s neck as she tried to sample the honey.

Hiccup nodded, stroking his chin, “When we’re ready, we can guide them to the Sun Spear, that long spire on the cliffs. It's close enough to the village but still roomy. Do you think any of them can be taught to fish with nets? They'll all need feeding.”

They discussed a plan for the dragons’ care until Eret came knocking, and Nuffink opened the door for him. Meryt hooted a sweet greeting, and Eret ruffled the boy’s hair as he entered. He had changed into sturdier trousers and a sleeveless tunic, with a bronze tabard pinned over with a silver brooch. Only up close could Cassian see the outer garment was all bronze _scales,_ lined with fleece inside. It was undoubtedly from dragons, but gaps between the scales showed leather and thread, these were _shed_ , turned into protective clothing. Meryt sniffed him all over, even shoving her nose under the tabard to Eret’s annoyance.

“Well are we going on this ‘visit’ or not?” he huffed.

“Oh, yes! My apologies-” Cassian finished the last few bites of food, and Hiccup snatched the empty bowl away.

Cassian pushed and shoved Meryt’s long body out the door, and Hiccup caught Eret before he could follow. Hiccup held a finger to his lips, and Eret nodded.

“Just make sure he’s telling the truth.” he murmured, “This would be the _wildest_ trap I've ever seen, if he _was_ trying to pull something. Be careful, and don't let him leave you behind.”

Eret nodded, and fluffed Nuffink’s hair again on his way out. Cassian was already saddled and waiting but, as Eret now realized, the slope of Meryt’s back left precious little room behind her rider. He would have to sit close. _Very_ close. And… hold on.

“Uh- sorry.” Eret muttered, and climbed up.

As he feared, he slid forward and fell nearly flush with Cassian’s back, despite his best efforts to grip the saddle. Before that could garner a reaction, Meryt bucked under them, bounding down the path and unfurling her long, long wings. She coasted up over the rooftops, to the Outer Plains, off the cliffs and over open ocean, tilting and turning through the shifting winds. Cassian tapped her neck, leaning a bit to the left to turn her south, towards their Island of Respite. Eret tried to scoot backwards, even a little, but he just slid right back to where he was. Meryt twisted to look back and whoever was wiggling so much, tilting her head and giving a little chirp. Cassian scolded her until she flew straight again, and she did for a time. Until she wanted to look at Eret again…

True to Cassian’s word, they were at the island in moments, or so it felt. It was a sleepy hump of sand and rock, with a thin patch of forest at it's peak and dragons lounged on the beach, wings fanned to warm themselves in the sun. They were a riot of color to rival any number of Northern dragons, and they were no less noisy as they squabbled for space. Meryt howled a long, low greeting and her flock answered, heads raised to the sky. But one voice rose like thunder above the rest, and a titanic head emerged from the trees. It was only then that Eret realized that the dragons weren't on a beach, it was the behemoth’s _body_ , golden-yellow like sand and studded all over with jewel-blue scutes. Apophis’s great head turned, blind-eyes squinting as it sniffed and sniffed, honing it's gaze on Meryt, and her riders.

“Oh no…” Cassian mumbled.

He urged Meryt to land on a tall rocky crag close to Apophis, and he swallowed against the lump in his throat. Apophis followed them and leaned closer, nostrils flaring as it pulled in all the mingled scents. It's eyes squinted, lips curling into a wary sneer as it rumbled, so deep it rattled Eret’s teeth in his skull. Before he could ask anything, Cassian reached back and grabbed his arm, pulling it across his chest and holding it there. Eret’s breath caught, and he could feel Cassian’s heart thundering under his hand, the trembling in his cold fingers-

 _“Apophis, he is good. He is safe.”_ Cassian murmured low in his own language, holding his free hand out towards the dragon, _“He is not like the others, we have found friends. A good place. Peace.”_

Meryt thrummed, pressing her head into Apophis’s snout. The great dragon sniffed them once more, and answered with it's own purr, nuzzling Meryt with surprising delicacy. Cassian sagged with relief and released Eret’s hand, leaning forward to pat Meryt’s neck.

“What was _that_?” Eret said thickly, eyes not leaving the golden dragon before them.

“Only _once_ before has someone rode on Meryt with me. He was young then, but he remembers. And he will not let harm come to his flock again.” Cassian’s hands still trembled as he stroked Meryt’s neck, “But he has a way of _knowing_ a man’s soul. I can’t explain it.”

Well, _that_ was interesting. Eret stared back as Apophis tilted his head, turning one eye to watch them both, but the hard, judging _edge_ was gone from his gaze. A _feeling_ crept up Eret’s spine that he could not name, a prickling sensation as that milky eye trained on him, sightless but _seeing_ . The fine muscles around the dragon’s eye twitched, as if he had found what he was looking for, and he bowed ever-so-slightly. The other dragons on his back had gathered to watch, peering around each other and chattering quietly. Eret recognized a few from Cassian’s book, the wingless dragons like long-legged hounds, the long limbless serpents… He was telling the truth, so they could go back home and get _away_ from Apophis.

“Well, they’re here and alive, that’s good enough for me.” Eret muttered, still uneasy.

“Yes. Apophis, we will return, please be patient-” Cassian pleaded.

The great dragon whined. Meryt scolded him, but Apophis would not be letting his mother leave. His wings rose as Meryt’s did, and he ignored her increasing protest. Meryt dove off the rock, powering higher to try and assert herself, but Apophis drowned her out with a deep rumble that summoned all the flock from the forest and sea to him. The sky shuddered and groaned under the first few beats of Apophis’s wings, and his flock took to the air ahead of him.

“No, no _no-_ ” Cassian hissed, “That infant, that _child_ ! _Faster_ Meryt, we have to warn Berk-”

Meryt wheeled north, wings pounding to build speed and height as her riders lay low over her back. The flock spread out behind them in pursuit, and Apophis cried out as Meryt pulled away, further and further. But even as Tower Island rose into view, the great flock was still on their tail, only a few minutes behind. Hiccup waved them down at the cliffs, and Cassian urged Meryt to land. She slid to a stop, looking pack to the flock in a panic.

“I'm so sorry, Apophis would not stay-” he stammered an apology.

Eret nodded over his shoulder.

“Alright, my turn.” Hiccup shoved Eret right off the saddle and vaulted up.

Meryt’s low-slung body spared Eret from a hard fall, but he still squawked as he pitched sideways into the grass.

“Lead them to the spire!” Hiccup pointed down the cliffs.

Cassian nodded, tugging on the reins to turn Meryt back to the sea. She cooed an apology to Eret before launching into the sky once more. She pulled up along-side Apophis, rumbling to him and herding them all towards the long cliff spire. Apophis was willing to listen _now_ of course, and he landed heavily on the cliffs, claws sinking into the soft soil. Several flightless dragons scrambled off his back, slinking into the growing crowd as the rest of the dragons landed. Their Alpha crooned sweetly, nuzzling Meryt but nearly dislodging Hiccup and Cassian. He sniffed again and snapped to attention, one eye training on Hiccup as before. But this time, he didn’t even need the reassurance of his mother. Within seconds, his huge eye blinked, opening wide in surprise and he gave a pleased rumble, ruffling Hiccup’s hair with a snort. Both riders dismounted slowly, backing away to give the curious and wary dragons some space. Meryt scampered off, and Cassian’s hands trembled.

“I am sorry, I- he wasn't _supposed_ to follow, he would not listen-”

He knew he was testing their trust already, these dragons could’ve flattened the whole _village_ and he couldn't stop them from coming. The villagers had gathered at the edge of town, tentatively advancing across the plains as the new flock stared them down. Hiccup waved for them to stop, before they got _too_ close, the last thing they needed was one of the dragons to spook.

“Dragons have minds of their own.” Hiccup said cooly, “Besides, he missed his mother. I've seen _much_ worse in similar situations.”

“The Screaming Death?” Astrid guessed, joining them quietly.

“Yes. Good riddance to _that_ thing.” he huffed.

“Dad, can we go say hi?” Zephyr whispered from behind her mother’s legs.

No one seemed to be angry so far…

“I would not. Not yet.” Cassian cautioned, “Many of them were abused by men, and they do not trust easily. They will come to you.”

They didn't have to wait long. Meryt came prancing back with another dragon like herself, though smaller, brighter, and with larger horns. Her mate scanned the crowd as they approached, instantly focusing on Eret. He stared. With a little encouragement from Meryt, he slunk forward with wide-eyed curiosity, sniffing the hand Eret offered. He chirped and hummed until he pressed his nose and face through Eret’s palm and inched further forward, sniffing Eret’s tabard, hair, tattoos-

Zephyr, Nuffink, and indeed most of the villagers missed the three (admittedly) small dragons that joined the Mehen, hiding behind them. They crawled on legs and wings slowly as they scanned the humans closest to them, one blue, one green, and the other a rosy pink. Cassian crouched closer to eye-level with the children and the dragons.

“These are Flutterkites. Smart as whips they are, but a little shy.” he explained.

The three huddled together, heads bobbing and tilting as they sized the children up. They were slender, with a tail that split in two like a Zippleback and a ridge of soft, serrated spines down their backs. Their fox-like faces were framed with large fins that twitched and flicked. The blue Flutterkite, bolder than the others, crept the last few feet forward, sniffing Zephyr’s boots. She giggled and the dragon sprung back in surprise. It stared long and hard at her, ear-fins rising as it opened it's mouth-

And a near-perfect mimic of Zephyr’s laugh spilled from it's throat.

The villagers, even Hiccup stared in shock as the other Flutterkites joined the first in it's mimickry. The blue dragon purred, striding forward and rubbing against Zephyr’s legs like a cat while the pink and green tried to climb Nuffink and ‘clean’ his face. Both children giggled and laughed and the dragons peeped among themselves as they investigated these new humans. That was all the other dragons needed to see. A few more approached, still slow and cautious, and Cassian named them quietly. A pair of Squidgen, small and bipedal like a Nadder with a plump, soft body and pastel hide. Windwolves, long and lanky with flamboyant colors and wildly spiked spine ridges and one Scimiterror, likewise bright and spotted, but with a large bony head-frill and huge curved tusks. All of them were keen on the growing group of children, sniffing and staring with wide, adoring eyes- then they backed away, slinking to the side to clear a path for a _much_ bigger dragon.

It was huge, hulking, with metallic plated armor like a Rumblehorn, bristling with curved golden spikes. It's clubbed tail swept over the ground as it stalked forward, head low and nostrils flaring. It's eyes were hard and dark, and it locked it's gaze with Hiccup. He stood firm as Astrid ushered the children away. The dragon stopped unnervingly close, _towering_ over Hiccup as it stared. But he closed his eyes, lowered his head, and extended an open hand. Perplexed, the dragon sniffed. His hand, his arm, his hand again- Then it sighed, long and low, pressing it's nose into his palm. Hiccup smiled softly, rubbing the old beast’s horn. It looked so _tired_ …

Like fish from a net, the new dragons rushed forward to greet the humans both Apophis and the great _Mountain’s Bane_ approved of. The old dragon ruffled Hiccup’s hair with it's breath, then it turned away from all the commotion. Only then could Hiccup see the utterly shellshocked look on Cassian’s face behind the retreating dragon.

“She never even trusted _me_.” he said weakly.

Hiccup and Eret looked to him in surprise, then back to the green-and-gold dragon and now that they looked, they could see the horrific scars on her legs, neck, tail…

“We found her left for dead, Meryt had to help me nurse her once her strength started to return. _None_ of the flock hated humans more than she. And yet-” Cassian stared in naked awe, “You must be every bit the dragons king the stories claim.”

Hiccup chuckled, bashfully ducking his head.

“A trick I learned a long time ago, no magic involved.” he insisted.

Zephyr squealed behind them and Hiccup’s head snapped up, only to find her getting a thorough tongue-bath from a green-and-blue Squidgen. He laughed softly, taking his leave to ‘save’ his daughter. With the crowd dispersed and mostly alone, Eret turned to Cassian with a more critical eye.

“If she had been hostile, could you have stopped her?” he asked, quite firmly.

“Meryt could. And he had Apophis’s blessing. As do you. You _felt_ it, didn't you? When he looked at you-” Cassian froze, looking over Eret’s shoulder.

A harsh breath hit his back and Eret stiffened, eyes going wide. Ever so _slowly_ , he turned his head to find the green dragon sniffing his scaled tabard and bracers intently. She shoved her nose into his palm, sliding his hand up her long nasal horn, eyes shutting as she sniffed and sniffed- then hummed in satisfaction. Eret cracked a smile.

“An old friend shed all these. I'd wager you two would get along nicely…” he murmured, gently stroking the great beast’s nose.

She looked Eret over a little longer before retreating to the forest for some peace and quiet, where another blue Mountain’s Bane was waiting. A long coo from Meryt brought Eret back, and he found both rider and dragon staring in stunned, honest awe, _adoration_ even. 

“I, uh- have to get something.” he lied.

He beat a hasty retreat, missing the _sly_ look on Gobber’s face.

There would be much to do. Cassian already had a catalog of every dragon with a record of their health, and the Berkians had a few recipes handy for dragon medicine. They set great cauldrons of water and herbs boiling and the smell filled the village, pungent and heady. It was almost enough to make those tasked with _making_ it ill. A few fish heads in the brew would make it a _little_ more palatable and every dragon got a dose of the stuff, and a thorough grooming. But some would only tolerate the presence of Cassian, so he had to take care of those dragons himself away from the village. He still held out hope for those that were reluctant to meet the other humans. If the Mountain’s Bane could approve of someone, _anything_ was possible. But, he was running out of that de-wormer, he would need to go back for more…

Gobber filled a small bucket with wicked, medicinal brew. They had not heard from Cassian in a while, so he figured he could turn a delivery into an interrogation. Gobber wasn't _quite_ ready to trust the lad, and he knew that Hiccup wasn't either, despite the smiles he wore. They had both weathered too much to let their guard down entirely.

He found Cassian and the reluctant dragons sheltered from sight behind the enormous bulk of Apophis. The great dragon was fast asleep, but Gobber gave it a wide berth anyway. Before he could even announce himself, he froze in shock. Cassian was with the blue Bane, as expected, but something shivered under the long cape of his mantle. Two large, blue-black wings unfurled from under the cloth, stretching wide before wiggling back under the warm cover. Gobber watched in mounting horror as a lump slid higher up Cassian’s back-

And the snout of a Flutterkite emerged from under the collar of the mantle, then it's whole head. The little dragon shook vigorously, ear-fins flapping wildly until it it stilled, and looked at Gobber. The Flutterkite hooted and Cassian nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning on his heel. He found Gobber staring like he had seen a ghost, shakily clutching a bucket.

“Oh. Yes. Noctis is… clingy.” Cassian said with an awkward smile.

Noctis leaned over Cassian’s shoulder to chitter at the stranger, still sheltered under _his_ human’s cape.

The Mountain’s Bane rumbled uneasily and trundled into the woods, leaving the men more or less alone. Gobber set the brew-bucket down before he could drop it, the stuff would probably poison the soil for all they knew.

“Yeah, brought over some of this _stuff_ , thought you might need more. It is a _lot_ of dragons that'll be moving on.” Gobber feigned casualty, “Though, Hiccup insists the Hidden World isn't fit for humans. Surely you had a _plan_ for when you finally found your safe haven.”

Gobber stared intently, stroking his chin and Cassian sighed… _sadly_.

“At first I thought I might just go home. But with how far we've come, the journey would likely see me lost or dead long before I got there. I'm... no sailor. I just assumed I would make a plan when it was all over, find some island and live like a hermit for as many years as I had left.” he shrugged in resignation.

“A plan on the fly? Sounds like our chief, and it always worked out sooner or later.” Gobber searched the other man’s face.

“Well, to be compared in any way to your chief in an honor.” Cassian cracked a weak smile.

“Now, that ‘Ka’ of yours… Looks like he’s got an old injury on his wing, aye?” Gobber slid into a new line of inquiry.

“Yes, from their time in captivity, and another injury besides. It's hard for him to keep his wing open the right way, he rides Apophis most times…” he explained, eyes sad. 

Gobber made a show of humming and stroking his chin.

“We’ve made all sorts of things to help dragons with their injuries. Replaced lost limbs, broken teeth, everything under the sun!” he chuckled, “I'm sure Hiccup and I could come up with _something_ to help the poor beastie.”

The earnest excitement on Cassian’s face was some comfort.

“Our old friends live in the Hidden World now, but they visit plenty. They've found mates, had families of their own,” Gobber cast a more discerning eye on the other, “But one has to _wonder_ how a man managed to come so far, for so long, all _alone_.”

Cassian winced, ducking away from Gobbers eyes. In an instant he knew he had struck a nerve, and perhaps felt a little badly. Perhaps. But if Cassian had anything to hide, he needed to know.

“I-” he said haltingly, “I tried once, but- it ended badly. He- _they_ paid dearly for it, trying to turn the flock for their own revenge. They tried to abuse Meryt into compliance and-”

He swallowed hard.

“Apophis ate him.”

As if summoned, Meryt dropped from the sky, crooning and draping herself over Cassian’s back and shoulders. He sighed shakily, leaning into his dragon as she nuzzled so tenderly against his cheek. 

“It was a long time ago.” he continued, “I've made my peace with the life I chose, and I can honestly say I've been happy. For the most part. There were some dark times, but aren't there always? My mission… it was more important.”

Gobber nodded, masking a pang on empathy. Oh yes, he knew that feeling well…

“I'll ah- leave you to it then.” he made his escape, waving over one shoulder.

As he rounded Apophis’s tail, he found Eret lingering with another bucket of medicine, looking away guiltily when Gobber glowered. He tugged Eret away by his tabard, muttering to himself until they were closer to town. There Gobber let him go and gave him a good swat on the arm.

“ _Eavesdropping_?” he scolded, “Are you a teenager?”

Eret ducked his head sheepishly, “I didn't hear _everything_.”

Gobber rolled his eyes.

“Well it sounds like there isn't much to worry about. _And-_ ” he cracked a coy grin, giving Eret a nudge, “It sounds like _you_ could very well have a chance.”

“Gobber-” Eret sighed, kneading his eyes, “I doubt he'd want to stick around-”

“Lad, listen.” Gobber sat heavily on a stump, and Eret did the same, “Us being, well… _us-_ we don't really have the same chances as everyone else. My whole life I've known this, and I've accepted that. But if there's even a _possibility-_ you should test the waters. You don't have to resign yourself to a life like mine. Plus, if _I_ were chief, I'd be offering him a place here so no one can find us or the Hidden World if he got caught.”

Gobber stared knowingly, eyebrows raised. Eret just nodded minutely.

“And for _starters_ , you should stop lurking and talk to the man! He doesn't _bite-_ ”


	3. Investigations

Yes, lurking wouldn't solve anything. But Eret was still...cautious. Cassian was an unknown, a mystery. A _beautiful_ mystery, but a mystery nonetheless. He couldn't go jumping in blind, and no man was more himself than when he was alone. Once Gobber left, Eret circled back through the forest to...watch. Definitely _not_ spy. Watch, as the memory of Cassian’s heartbeat under him echoed over and over in his head.

Cassian busied himself with his dragons, cleaning them and dosing them with the noxious medicine. After a time, the dragons scattered when Apophis’s great bulk shifted and he arched sharply to bite at an itch on his flank. He groaned and grumbled, scratching at it with his many legs before trying again with his teeth. Cassian scrambled away with the rest at first, but returned stomping and swearing in his own language, perhaps more than _one_ by the sound of it. Apophis stopped in the face of his tirade and whined, stretching out his leg as if asking for help. Cassian climbed right up, perching on the dragon’s flank to scratch at his scales with both hands. In moments he found something and- Eret winced as he prised a whole huge plate-scale off Apophis’s thigh, nearly as big as a _table_. But the dragon sighed in relief, twisting about to lick the bare skin and soothe the remaining itch. Cassian heaved the scale away and slid down to the ground, dusting off his hands and smiling contedly. 

Eret had to return to work with his thoughts. Cassian was much like Valka in a way, especially in the early days of her return to Berk. If he had basically been _alone_ all these years, it was no wonder he was more comfortable away from the noise and energy of the village. Yet, he got on so well with the children, even _Scauldy_ , he and his dragons adored them. That smile that wrinkled in the corners of his eyes, his laugh… it all set Eret’s heart pounding.

“Eret-”

He jolted, almost dropping the barrel balanced on his shoulder. Valka huffed a laugh and pulled him aside, glancing down the cliffs to Apophis.

“So, what do you think?” she asked cautiously, “Gobber and Hiccup are optimistic, _I'm_ inclined to wait and see. But you've ranged just as far and met more people than most of us. Is he someone we can trust?”

Eret hesitated, fingers twitching as he set the barrel down and thought. He couldn't let his _interest_ cloud his judgement.

“He's… different.” he said tentatively, “But not that different. He seems to be a lot like _you_ in some respects, if you'll pardon my saying. I think… he just needs to learn how to _be_ around people again.”

Valka’s brows slowly rose and she looked away, nodding slowly.

“You might be one of the best equipped to make him feel welcome.” he added.

Valka snorted, raising one incredulous brow, “Oh really? _You_ seemed quite eager to volunteer. In fact, you've looked positively _moonstruck_ whenever he's near-”

Eret huffed, flushing red as Valka chuckled at his expense.

“I'll give it a try. But, I won't steal your thunder.” she teased, then her smile faded as she turned pensive, “You know, I never thanked you.”

Eret blinked, squinting as Valka looked earnestly to him, “For… what?”

“If you hadn’t turned on Drago, I wouldn't have my daughter-in-law and nephew at the very least, and who knows how much else. Maybe _everything_ . Sure your motives were a _little_ self-serving at the time, from what I understand, but it doesn't change the fact that they're alive _because_ of you. You were _born_ into the life of a trapper, and Drago was not a man that took no for an answer. You were trying to survive with the hand you were dealt. I still don't approve on principle of course, but you _changed_. You proved me wrong when I still had doubts. And for that… thank you.”

Eret tripped over words that refused to form, but Valka just hugged him briefly, patted his shoulder, and went on her way. Eret was left wondering _who_ exactly her nephew was-

Behind Apophis, Cassian struggled to move the shed scale away as it's rough edges caught and snagged in the long grass. Finally, he gave up and let it lay where it fell, groaning as he straightened his back.

“ _Incredible-_ ”

Cassian jumped, nearly dislodging Noctis where he clung to his back.

“Oh, sorry to startle you dear.” Valka winced.

“No, I was not paying attention. The fault is mine.” he assured her.

Noctis wiggled his head out of the mantle to scold Valka as she drew close, but she paid him no mind.

“This… oh, it must be from your _large_ friend. That'll be quite the bald spot.” she knelt to study the scale’s fine, rippling green and teal patterns.

“Yes, he's been in a growth spurt and it's been bothering him for a week. He sheds so many I just leave them where they fall, and I'm sure he’ll lose a dozen more in the next few days. Though… your people seem to have a way to use them, you're more than welcome to do as you wish. It- _is_ on your land after all.” Cassian shifted awkwardly.

“Oh I'm sure Hiccup and Gobber will be _thrilled_ . They do like to tinker in their forge, even _I've_ never seen a single scale this large.”

Valka huffed, and ripped the scale out of the grass tangle to stand it upright, admiring the color in the full sun. Cassian swallowed thickly. Everyone here was _enormous_ , and strong as a bull besides.

“There… are _other_ dragons this large?” he spared Apophis a glance.

“Oh yes, a few. The Chromatic Death, who live in volcanoes, the Bewilderbeast who swim in the seas and make nests of ice… the Screaming Death could level whole islands and the Purple Death slumbers in the deep. We, ah- aren't always _creative_ when it comes to names I'm afraid.” she chuckled, and Cassian cracked a smile in turn.

Valka looked over the plain, at all the strange resting dragons, and turned to him, somber and earnest.

“I know what it's like, going years and never seeing another person but to fight, only having dragons… They are intelligent creatures yes, with _souls_ of their own, but they can't replace a human connection. We are different and similar in equal measure, a man needs both to not… lose themselves.” she sighed, long and low, “You will have _nothing_ to fear here, but you don't have to force yourself to do more than you're ready for. No one will pry.”

Stunned quite silent, Cassian could only nod. Valka hoisted the scale over her shoulder and left him to his thoughts.

“Oh, and Eret doesn’t bite!” she shouted.

Cassian stared at her retreating form, dumbfounded.

“I should _hope_ not?”

It would be a lie to say Cassian hadn’t been thinking about the flight with Eret, how his chest had pressed against his back, palm over his heart- Cassian’s face flamed. He hadn’t _dared_ entertain such a thought in years, and he certainly couldn't afford to now, not when he had nowhere to go. But… perhaps he could just watch for a while, from afar. Learn who he was, who _everyone_ was. He may as well, if he would be here for a while. It wouldn't hurt to make some friends. He was finished taking care of the dragons anyway.

Cassian, Noctis, and Meryt entered the woods and circled the edge of Berk. A beautiful oak made an excellent perch to watch the village from the shadows, and Meryt easily hauled her rider up with her tail. He could see the smithy well enough down below, where Gobber, Hiccup, Valka and Eret gathered around the old scale in the courtyard. He was too far to hear their animated conversation, but it was entertaining to watch. Eret and Hiccup in particular seemed to be planning some craft, tracing shapes on the scale with their fingers while they tested saws and drills along it's edge. A shield perhaps? Or did they have a way to soften and shape scale like wood? He could ask later perhaps, be sociable. Excited chatter heralded the arrival of most of the children in the village, who gathered in a ring to marvel at the giant scale. Meryt cooed, watching them with pure, loving adoration, and Cassian patted her neck. Someday, she and Ka would have their own clutch… someday.

Soon the others left and Eret alone remained to work on the scale. Cassian watched intently as a blue-black Windwolf approached, head low as it chirped a greeting. Eret turned to the dragon and offered his hand, which the Windwolf eagerly sniffed. Then it stood behind him, resting it's chin on Eret’s shoulder to watch him work, earning a chuckle. That set a tickle, a _flutter_ beating like wings in Cassian’s chest. Eret, _everyone_ accepted his dragons, _himself_ so readily, and at great risk to themselves. He even dared hope that after, when his dragons left, he _might_ be invited to stay… That would not be so bad, there was much he could teach from his travels. If they could make glass, they could build a hot-house to grow more food, let more light into their homes… There was plenty of sand in all these lakes, no time like the present for experimentation.

Cassian slipped onto Meryt’s back, and Noctis reluctantly withdrew from his mantle and went on his own way. They left the forest, gliding easily from lake to lake around the town first, then spreading out further to the pools on the stepped cliffs fed by the many waterfalls. One high pool seemed to have been cut off from the others, leaving it almost empty with a wide, dry shore, so Meryt landed and Cassian dropped to the ground.

“Well, what do you think?” he slipped easily back to his mother tongue, “It's not like the sand back home, and it may _melt_ but I doubt it'll be very pure. Don't know if we don't try, yeah?”

Meryt hummed as she sniffed the sand below her claws, then scooped up a great mouthful and choked it down. They both sat for a while to wait for Meryt’s firegland to do it's work and, once she was ready, she reared back and spat a slug of molten glass into the wet sand. It spluttered and steamed and hissed as, slowly, the lump cooled from iron red to honey-gold to nearly clear. It was milky in spots and already cracking as it cooled in the damp soil, but this was only a trial, and already it was better than Cassian had hoped.

“ _Excellent_ , this should work then. Now, if we could make a mold for flat panes…” he thought aloud, but when he turned to Meryt she was looking elsewhere.

Up, up the cliffs towards town. Following her gaze, he found Eret just starting to peer over the edge of the dropoff. Their eyes met and Eret froze, knowing he was caught. Meryt cooed and snatched her glass nugget from it's crater, proudly showing it off. Eret blinked, squinting even as Meryt stretched closer, close as she could. Still, he was nearly 30 feet above them, too far to really see more than a clear lump between her teeth. Meryt huffed, hood drooping, and she _almost_ took off without Cassian.

“Wait, _wait_ you can't leave me down here-” he hissed, jumping onto her back.

Meryt grumbled around her rock and scrambled up the sheer face of the cliff, where Eret watched and waited. Meryt dropped her creation and pushed it along the ground, closer to him as she pranced eagerly in place.

“It might still be hot-” Cassian warned, “She has no fire, so she melts sand and spits it back out. I was trying to see if this was the _right_ sand to make-”

He frowned, searching for a word in Norse.

“Clear stone, that can be shaped like clay. I'm sorry, I do not know the word for it, if you have one. But I don't think I've seen _vitrum_ in years…”

“I can't say I've heard of anything like that…” Eret stooped to pick up the stone.

He turned the glassy lump over and over in his hands and it was mostly clear, save for some cloudy spots and flecks of impurities, and nearly crumbling from all the cracks.

“You said it can be _shaped_?”

“Yes, when it is hot and runny. But it must cool very slowly or it will crack. With the right tools, I could make bottles, cups, even flat plates of _vitrum_ for your windows-” Cassian explained.

Eret’s brows rose, his gaze flicking from him to the rock.

“Well, Gobber and Hiccup will want to hear all about _that_. But… you can really make all that out of _sand_?” he stared at the rock in disbelief.

Cassian chuckled, warm and bright, “Yes, I grew up as an apprentice in my father’s workshop. I should be able to make everything I need. An oven, a cooling cave, pipes, tongs, a rolling bench, shaping paddles…”

He listed on and on, all the way back to the smithy and Eret found himself listening intently. Cassian missed words sometimes, stumbling over the Norse and reverting to his native tongue, but there was a certain charm to the wrinkle in his brow and purse in his lips as he struggled to translate his thoughts, and his voice took on a different, _richer_ timbre when he resorted to other words. Something about it put a shiver in Eret’s spine, and a _tickle_ in his ears. Gobber was instantly taken by the prospect of another project, so Eret left them to plan. He had plans of his own after all, and it involved that _scale_ …

After a day, the southern dragons were in better spirits than ever. The herbal brew had worked terrible, _filthy_ wonders that didn't bear thinking about, and even the most reserved dragons were wandering the village in the quiet of night. Apophis settled himself in a quiet lake further inland, to everyone’s relief. He had done nothing wrong, and even proved to be an excellent fisher-king! But _that_ much dragon-flesh so close to the village was… unnerving.

With the bulk of the care done, dragon and Berkian alike settled back into the daily grind. That meant tending to the sheep, crops, the daily catch, the home repairs and weaving, and training the next generation to fight. They carved plenty of wooden practice swords over the winter, and Eret carried a whole bundle of them over one shoulder with a trail of children following behind him. Their training ground was a plateau that looked serenely over New Berk and the ocean beyond, backed by a cliff and plenty of trees. Cassian sat nestled in the branches of a pine just above the clearing, having fallen asleep hours ago while admiring the view when the shouting children roused him. Meryt and Ka were likewise awakened, draped as they were like ribbons in the branches. They stretched, lowering their heads to say a brief hello to their human before turning their attention to the gathering below.

Eret passed a suitably-sized practice sword to each student, pushing and pulling them into a neat arc with their backs to the cliff.

“Alright, you know the routine, basic forms!” he finally ordered.

The little flock mirrored Eret’s every move, flowing through basic stances and strikes. They flowed through the steps over and over until Eret was satisfied.

“Better! Nuffink, keep your sword up-” he tapped the boy’s sword as he paced down the line, “Pair up! Scauldy, you're with me, up front-”

The tallest boy separated from the rest as they paired off, and he squared up against Eret. The boy was half his size, but still much bigger than the other children, so it was as fair as it could be. Cassian sat up straighter on his perch, watching keenly as Eret blocked blow after reckless blow. His sword moved with expert swiftness, but his strength kept his feet firmly planted for balance. That… Cassian might be able to help with. _Once_ he retrieved his sword and shield from the smithy. With a quick flight there and back, Meryt dropped Cassian off on the ground and he strapped his shield to his arm as he approached. It was Zephyr that noticed him first, waving and nearly getting hit for her effort. The fights slowed to a stop as Cassian crossed the field to the last sparring pair. Eret stopped the fight, grabbing Scauldy’s sword mid-swing without even sparing him a glance. His eyes were fixed on Cassian, flicking briefly to his wood-and-bronze shield and _strange_ sword. Eret released Scauldy’s weapon and shooed him away.

“You need to practice your footwork.” Cassian said, tapping Eret’s boot with his sword as he passed.

“What’s wrong with how I fight?” he huffed, batting Cassian’s sword away.

The weapon was a curious thing. It curved like a fish hook, or at least the scabbard did, and it hooked at the tip. It was perhaps a little short for a single-hand sword, but the curve was deceptive.

“You stand too firm.” Cassian explained, “Too easy to out-maneuver or throw off balance. You need more flexibility in your movement.”

He stopped, turning to the children that had gathered in eager anticipation.

“Shall I give you a demonstration?” he asked, a little coyly.

They cheered, and Eret flushed with embarrassment, squaring his shoulders.

“Now, it takes great skill to bring down an opponent larger than yourself, it may just save your life. And- well, _everyone_ here is taller than me.” Cassian grumbled.

Despite himself, Eret struggled to hide a small smile, it _was_ true. But he wouldn’t be shown up like this.

“Alright, show us what you've got then.” Eret stood firm, wooden sword ready.

Cassian stepped back, settling with his feet wide, shield high, and sword low. He stared hard, gaze unflinching-

He struck.

Cassian lunged, catching Eret’s reactive swing on his shield and slipping to the side. He pivoted, hooking Eret’s ankle with the tip of his sword and he _pulled_. Eret’s boot lost traction, he world spun-

And he found himself on his back in the grass, dazed and confused.

Cassian huffed a laugh, and extended a hand to help Eret to his feet. He took the offer, averting his eyes to hopefully hide the flush in his face. His heart _hammered-_

“As I said, you ground yourself too deep, you can't react quickly that way.”

Eret mumbled something, stooping to retrieve his sword to hide his mounting embarrassment. The children stared in awe, which quickly devolved into excited babbling.

“Can you teach us that trick? Pretty please?”

“ _No one’s_ beaten Eret before, _ever_!”

“What kind of sword is that, can I see?”

Eret stood in the shade of the trees, still staring at Cassian in utter bewilderment. He had been upended like a bad barrel, like he was _nothing_ . His heart still raced with a _thrill_ he couldn't name.

The trainees were eventually dismissed and the day wore on, as days did. Repair, prepare, play, _create…_ Cassian wandered the town just, taking it all in with Meryt at his side. Could he stay here? Not just could he manage, but would they _let_ him? He had made some gross missteps, he wouldn’t blame the chief or his council for having reservations.

Lost in his musings, Cassian nearly collided with Hiccup at the edge of town.

“Chief! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking-” he stammered.

“It's fine, really. But, Gobber was looking for you at the forge. No idea what for…” Hiccup shrugged.

“I guess I should, ah. Go see him then.”

Cassian shuffled off, but Meryt lingered to say hello. He was starting to get better at navigating the town, with all it's tiers and bridges and ladders, but the smithy was the biggest building on Berk. Even he couldn't miss that. The stall doors were wide open and even from afar Cassian could feel the waves of heat from the roaring fires. Gobber must be hard at work then, maybe working on the tongs or pipes with all the hammering going on in the gloom. Before he could even call out, Gobber nearly _vaulted_ a workbench to get to the door.

“Eret told me about this afternoon-” he said giddily, “Please, I _must_ see it!”

“See… what?” Cassian stumbled back a step.

“The _sword_ lad, your sword!”

“Oh- o-of course.” Cassian looked to his right, then left, not finding Meryt where she should be.

Before he could apologize, Meryt came careening around the corner of a building, nearly flattening him. She chastized him as he fished his sword from the pocket on her saddle, and passed it on to Gobber. He stared in awe, then helpless bafflement, turning the blade over and over, tugging on the handle, brow furrowing.

“Eh, sorry but how do you…” Gobber handed it back in defeat.

“Oh, no that’s my mistake- It opens along the outside here, the metal clips hold it in.” Cassian explained.

He threaded his thumb through one of the belt rings, gripped the dark wood handle and pivoted the blade out, like a razor from it's case. The polished steel flashed in the sun, gleaming off the fine bevels of the blade and revealing the hypnotic, rippling layers of light and dark metal. It's shape followed the scabbard, with a short stem extending from the handle that angled back and flowed into a crescent curve that ended in a sharp hooked tip. Cassian handed the sword back and Gobber took it gingerly, sniffling loudly and wiping away a tear.

“Oh, she’s _beautiful…_ ” he cracked a watery smile.

“What is it _this_ time, a mace?” a muffled voice groused from the store room.

Gobbers smile fell into a grumpy pout.

“How about you come out of that _cave_ and see for yourself!” he huffed.

“Fine-”

Eret emerged from the back room with a huge barrel over his shoulder, still rolling his eyes. Cassian stared, more than was probably polite, as Eret effortlessly set the barrel down and strode over with his hands on his hips. But at the sight of the sword, all bravado vanished. Awed, he lifted the blade right out of Gobber’s hands, studying it intently and Cassian almost missed the smith’s question.

“Right here lad.” he chuckled, “That beauty _surely_ has a story?”

“Oh, yes-” Cassian cleared his throat awkwardly, tearing his eyes away, “It is based on the _khopesh_ , a weapon of my ancestors from a time when men built mountains of stone for their kings. But it was forged far from there, a blacksmith from a land far away taught me a few of his tricks. Layering the steel, cooling it slow then fast, building in a deep core…”

Meryt thrummed contentedly, _she_ had helped after all! Eret only seemed to be half-listening, fixated as he was on the blade. He swung it through a few forms, spinning it in a blinding dervish to test it's weight and balance. Satisfied and quite impressed, he looked to Cassian to return the sword only for their eyes to meet, equally enthralled, _enchanted_ even.

Toothless was due for a checkup on his tail, _overdue_ actually, the gears were making an odd grinding sound. The flight to Tower Island was as leisurely as it always was, without a single ship in sight, as it should be. That little _tickle_ between his ear-flaps kept him on course, until the island rose from the morning fog. It was a beautiful day, nearly Midsummer and Berk would be having quite the party for that. He would have to see about coming by with everyone he could-

What was _that_.

A dragon leapt from the cliff, diving into the fog as another like it surged out of the mist. It was like _nothing_ Toothless had ever seen. Tan and pink, rugged like coral with wide branching horns and long curved wings, a sinuous body, and the coral-growths continued down it's back to spread into a bristling club on it's tail. Rumbling, Toothless ducked into the bank of fog, circling the island to approach from the east between the shorn foothills. There were dragons, strange and new all over Berk, in every color imaginable. Big armored dragons, flamboyant long-tailed singers, small two-tails, rambunctious spotted stompers…

Toothless slipped into the woods, rounding the village and slinking through the shadows to get to Hiccup’s home unseen. Only the top window was open, that would have to do. With a wiggle and a flick of his wings, he clawed his way up and through the narrow opening, barely squeezing in. Hiccup was still asleep, and Toothless set about trying to wake him up. He pawed at Hiccup’s shoulder, back, whined in his ear, nearly _rolled him out of bed_ until Hiccup groaned.

“ _Toothless_ ? What are you _doing_?” he said groggily, rubbing his face.

Toothless just warbled in alarm, jumping as the shadow of a dragon passed over the window. He slunk over, hunkered down so he could only _just_ peer over the sill.

Hiccup laughed at the realization, “You've missed a lot Bud. Everything’s fine.”

Toothless turned back with one ear-flap cocked, rumbling in confusion.

“Gimmie a minute Bud, c’mon- downstairs with you”

Toothless huffed, wiggling down the stairs to find Astrid, Nuffink and Zephyr in the kitchen. The children squealed in delight, rushing over from the table to greet their ‘uncle’ and he humored them for a while. He _did_ miss his little humans after all. But with that done, he resumed his post at the window, peeking out at the village and all these _strange_ dragons. Hiccup finally came down to eat, and Toothless had to wait _more_ for him to finish, help clean, and only then was he ready to head to the smithy. Hiccup strode out the front door, but Toothless slunk out the back window, scurrying from shadow to shadow. He hid in the trees and grass, behind boxes and barrels, only moving when he was sure no strange dragon was looking. It took ages to cross town that way, and Hiccup was already waiting by the time Toothless sprinted through the open doors. Hiccup shook his head, setting out his tools and blueprints.

“They're our _guests_ Toothless, it's fine!” he sighed.

He wrangled Toothless over to remove the auto-tail, after which the dragon resumed his wary watch through the stall windows. His tail swished over the dusty floor, and after a time he moved to another window closer to the front door. He watched, he studied, and Hiccup worked at his bench. Toothless was just about to bother Hiccup when-

Something touched his tail.

Toothless yelped, springing so high he had to scramble to catch himself in the rafters. He found his balance, chest heaving as he clung to a beam and slowly, _slowly_ craned his neck down to peer around the workshop. Hiccup was still at his bench, rolling his eyes, but the room was otherwise empty. Toothless lowered himself back down, paw by paw, staring into every corner, under every table. Nothing. But the door to the back room was open… He inched closer, sniffing the floor-

And just inside the door, he found himself nose to nose with another dragon

He stopped so short his whole body folded up on itself, while his eyes remained locked with the golden pair in the gloom. Neither dragon blinked, but the stranger’s head rose up and up, into the light. Her hood rose as she tilted back and forth, studying him. Toothless cautiously slunk back, giving the stranger room to leave. Her long, long body slithered out of the dark, through the smithy, and out the front door, where she looked expectantly over her shoulder.

“She doesn’t _bite_ Toothless, introduce yourself!” Hiccup insisted.

Toothless crept out just as slowly, slinking into the sun. The stranger sat neatly, her long body coiled round and round, and other dragons were already gathering. Watching. Waiting. Toothless inched closer, sniffing the air and ground until he was a comfortable distance from the stranger. She chirped, hood rising as she leaned closer. The dragons sniffed each other delicately, nearly nose to nose, making little noises back and forth. Seemingly satisfied, the stranger purred, knocking her forehead into Toothless’s, then resting her chin atop his head. Toothless’s eyes shot around the square, searching every dragon that watched the two of them. The flock was… curious. Enthralled even. One bold little crawler broke from the crowd, scuttling right up to him and ducking under his wing. The little beast pressed it's snout into his wingskin, which tickled _terribly_.

The stranger’s purr stuttered into a gleeful hoot and she scampered off, leaving Toothless with the blue-black crawler that was _now licking his wing stop that_ \- A new, strange voice rose in protest, and Toothless whirled to see the stranger pushing _another_ stranger out of the smithy. Toothless slumped in shock. This new human had skin almost as dark as _his own scales_ . Ignoring the little pest, he stepped closer, pupils blown wide. The man raised a trembling hand and Toothless didn't even hesitate to press his snout into the man’s palm. He sniffed and snuffed, rubbing his nose against the man’s skin, even licking his fingers and yet- the color stayed! He sat up on his haunches to peer at the man’s face, thrumming in both confusion and delight. This man was so _strange_ , how could a human have skin so dark?

Hiccup emerged from the smithy with the auto-tail, freshly oiled and cleaned, to find his best friend, his partner- stood up and staring at Cassian like a confused child. Spotting him, Toothless dropped down to sprint the few steps his way, pushing and shoving his rider over. Toothless warbled and hooted, rounding Cassian to flick his tail up, holding the fin near his face as if to compare, head whipping back and forth between him and Hiccup.

“He seems… confused.” Cassian said slowly, leaning away from the distressed dragon.

“Well, he hasn't seen many humans, much less someone like yourself. Not that _we_ have either of course. Would you _calm down_ and let me get this back on-” Hiccup grumbled.

Toothless drooped, sheepishly lowering his tail for Hiccup to work, All the while, he stared intently at Cassian. Meryt lingered over his shoulder, thrumming proudly until she was distracted by Hiccup’s work on the auto-tail. She craned her neck to watch, rearing back in shock when Toothless snapped the fins open to test the gears. She looked to him in wonder and he proudly puffed out his chest, flicking the fins open and shut.

“Alright, looks good-” Hiccup muttered.

Toothless didn't let him finish. He spun in a circle, jamming his head under Hiccup’s legs to scoop his rider onto his back, then turned to Meryt, grinning wide. She peeped, hood springing open and she turned to Cassian with bright, eager eyes.

“No, no- Meryt _wait_!” he protested.

She paid him no mind, snatching him up by the tunic and depositing him on her back, barely in the saddle.

“Meryt!”

“Toothless do _not-_ ”

The dragons spread their wings, looked eagerly to each other, and _launched_. Their riders let out startled screams, barely hanging on despite their years of experience. Toothless and Meryt shot low over the rooftops, weaving back and forth, over and under, finally leveling out at the cliffs to give their riders some respite. Hiccup and Cassian looked to each other, wild-eyed and grinning despite their hearts in their throats. Toothless inched ahead to show off his tail, flicking open and closed and performing an elegant twirl. Meryt cooed in awe, and realization dawned on Cassian.

“ _That’s_ what Gobber meant! He spoke of helping injured dragons!” he shouted.

“Toothless was the first!” Hiccup replied, “The first of many!”

Toothless howled joyously, then chuffed to Meryt. She should follow! He turned inland, rising over the hills ringing New Berk to the Glacier Steppes. Waterfalls dropped from the mountains on high, from one pool to another. Some flowed on to New Berk, others meandered deeper into the forest. The dragons swooped, chasing the waterfalls to the trees and on to the Great Lake. They flew low, almost skimming the surface, when Toothless shrieked in alarm, shattering the stillness.

Two great blasts of steaming breath erupted from the lake, followed by Apophis’s massive head. He blinked slowly, snorting more water from his cavernous nostrils and turned slowly towards the passing dragons. Toothless snarled, but Meryt cut between him and the submerged titan.

“Toothless, he’s okay! He's a friend.” Hiccup patted his dragon’s neck.

Meryt ushered them to shore and Apophis followed, crawling along the lake bottom. He rose higher and higher out of the water as the other dragons landed, forcing waves up on the beach. Despite Hiccup’s words, Toothless’s spines split and flared blue and he growled deep and low, but Meryt forced herself between the two once more. She scolded Toothless with a snort, then turned back to Apophis to greet him with a gentle nuzzle.

“ _Easy_ Bud, it's alright…” Hiccup murmured, leaning closer to the dragon’s ear.

Toothless rumbled, still wary.

Apophis sniffed, turning his attention to the new dragon. There was a familiar human scent with it, so it must be friendly. He craned his neck to sniff the stranger, drawing in it's scent. Yes, this dragon was _new_ ! Apophis crooned, brushing the new dragon with his nose so, _so_ delicately. He withdrew and stretched mightily, then laid himself out along the shore to nap with a deep sigh that shook the trees.

Toothless wobbled, flopping bonelessly into the sand as Hiccup scrambled off him and out of the way. He crooned weakly, staring at nothing until Meryt roused him with a long, slobbery lick. He squawked in disgust, rolling away to scrub himself through the sand.

“Doesn't feel so good, _does_ it Bud?” Hiccup chortled.

Meryt watched, unimpressed and Cassian dismounted, still laughing. He joined Hiccup higher up the beach, taking a seat in the grass to watch the dragons play. He found himself staring at Hiccup’s false leg as the man settled down, wondering…

“If- if I may ask chief… How did that happen? Toothless is injured as well.”

“Wha- oh _this_ ?” he raised his left foot, “That’s quite the story, but it started us down the long road well, _here_.”

Hearing his name, Toothless scampered back over, skidding to a stop and plowing a furrow into the sand. Meryt followed, slinking behind both men to make a nest of herself.

“It… seems we will have some time.” Cassian huffed a laugh.

Meryt jammed her head into Cassian’s lap and looked expectantly at Hiccup.

“Alright… Before _New_ Berk, there was just Berk. Seven generations of vikings fought storms and raiders and dragons for that island, until it was our turn. All my life, even before I was born, dragons raided Berk for everything they could. That was how we lost my mother when I was just a few months old. And we _did_ lose her in the literal sense, I found her quite by accident a long while later. Berk, and my father most of all, _hated_ dragons, and I wanted to prove that I was just as much a viking as everyone else. So, I shot down the one dragon no one had ever _seen_ , much less _killed_.”

Toothless sighed, ramming himself under Hiccup’s arm.

“I know Bud… I found him the next day, downed, trapped, injured… Completely at my mercy. I could have earned the ultimate honor, my father’s respect- but I looked in his eyes and saw some _one_ , not some _thing_. A living, breathing being that was just as scared as I was, and I couldn't take what I thought I wanted. I cut him free, and he rightfully gave me the fright of my life. And after that… I started studying him, trying to befriend him, and eventually fixed my mistake. Without his tail fin he couldn't fly, so I made a new one, but he needed me to make it work. So, we learned how to fly, together. Eventually we found the cause of all the dragon raids, and we freed the nest from the Red Death. I would have died that day, if it wasn't for him. Though, he didn't quite save _all_ of me. And after, Berk, even my _father_ changed. We welcomed the dragons to Berk, made room for them, and all our lives were richer for it. But… well, not everyone was like us. Dragon trappers and warlords were building an army all around us, and I thought I could make a madman change for the better. I ignored my father, which led me to my mother and her own dragon utopia. Dad followed and for the first time… I had a whole family.” a small, sad smile crossed his lips, “But Drago Bludvist came with his ships and soldiers and war machines and an army of enslaved dragons, controlled by a Bewilderbeast that bent everything to Drago’s will. I _still_ thought I could change him and- I cost us dearly.”

Toothless sighed sorrowfully, rolling his head into Hiccup’s hands.

“My father died protecting me. We made Drago pay, and drove him and his dragon into the sea. We build Berk up bigger and better, freed dragons from trappers… But one hunter came, for Toothless, then all our dragons with an armada the likes of which I hope the world _never_ sees again. So we fled here, with the help of a dragon we rescued, and we _fought_. We sank every ship so not a soul would know where we went, and our dragons stayed a while longer while we built our village. Then, the dragons went to the Hidden World, a hole in the ocean beyond the sunset. We thought if they hid long enough, they hunters would leave and then they could come back. But now, I'm not so sure…”

The wonder faded from Cassian’s face as Hiccup’s nostalgic smile dropped and he turned pensive.

“If the wider world is as bad as you say, there may not be many safe places _left_ for dragons to live free. Not without starting the cycle again. The Hidden World may be their last stronghold if they can’t live _here_.” Hiccup turned to Cassian with sad eyes, “Your flock should go there, for a while at least, until we’re sure you weren't followed. We've been patrolling the area for years and were fairly confident there are no hunters left, but we can't be hasty.”

“Yes, that sounds… wise.” he agreed, equally forlorn.

“And you understand that we have to keep our secrets. Now that you're here, I'm afraid you'll have to stay.” Hiccup’s face turned serious, almost stern.

“I had no plan for after the dragons left, so- I can't protest.” Cassian admitted.

“Then it's settled. We won't make you camp in the woods of course, but building a new home might take some time. For now, we can get the smithy room set up a little more comfortably… And before you start-” he held up a hand, “Our crafters are always looking for things to do, there are only so many beds and tables you can fit in a village. If anything, you'll be doing us a _favor_ giving us something to work on all winter.”

Hiccup shook his head, laughing quietly.

“I- thank you. I know I did not make a good first impression, on many counts…” Cassian grimaced, “But you won't regret this, I _swear_ it.”

“I know.”


	4. Its not a Date-

After a quick goodbye to Apophis, they returned to New Berk and Cassian marveled at the kingly pair Hiccup and Toothless made. There was not _one_ dragon king, but _two_ . His own dragons looked on in awe and fascination, this was the first new dragon they had seen since the lava-eater a year ago. Now that he thought about it, they had not spotted a _single_ dragon in the wild, in all the islands they had passed. If hunters were responsible for this, Hiccup’s plan was their only hope to return.

Both dragons landed at the smithy, and Toothless waited patiently for one last check on his tail. Meryt however scampered off before Cassian could unseat himself, ignoring his protests. Toothless watched them go, then looked to Hiccup incredulously.

“I know Bud, we’re keeping an eye on him, just in case. He isn't very good at hiding what he’s thinking, so I’m not too worried.” Hiccup patted the dragon’s neck.

Toothless gave a little nod, butting his head into Hiccup’s chest. But before he could spring into the air, Eret came sprinting across the lane, waving frantically.

“Wait! Wait-” he gasped.

He took a moment to catch his breath, slicking back his tousled hair.

“Sorry. Ah, Toothless-” he leaned closer to say more quietly, “Think you can being Skullcrusher along next time? I, ah- it's been a while, you know?”

Toothless rolled his eyes with a long-suffering rumble that Eret had come to understand meant _‘yes yes, just let me go_ ’. He took off like a shot and Eret shifted away from Hiccup’s coy smile.

“Is that all? You _just_ miss the old beetle?” he teased, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, something like that.” Eret mumbled, then strode off.

Hiccup just chuckled, shaking his head.

Eret wandered the village, looking but trying _not_ to look like he was looking for Cassian. He was surprisingly hard to find most times, he had an uncanny ability to just melt into his surroundings. Probably what made him so good at springing dragons from captivity, now that Eret thought about it. A distinct hoot caught his ear a row away, so he cut between two houses and froze.

Cassian stood with Zephyr, Nuffink and Scauldy in the thick of the whole rainbow flock of Flutterkites, laughing and struggling to stand with the dragons climbing all over them. 

“They take well to learning-” Cassian explained from under a dragon’s wing, “And I spent a long time training Noctis. Their acid is _much_ faster than a lockpick, and their voices are an excellent distraction. They scared many a grown man _senseless_!”

“But-” Scauldy croaked, “How do you teach them to talk?”

“Well, you just say things over and over, and hope they like it enough to remember. They are fickle in that way.” Cassian laughed, lifting a red Flutterkite off his head.

Eret stared in shock. Scauldy _spoke_. To a _stranger_. Even his own parents were lucky to get a few whispered words from him most days, it was just his way. But he trusted Cassian enough- 

Eret completely missed the green and gold Flutterkite scuttling his way, even as it crouched at his feet. It hurled itself right at Eret’s chest, clawing at his tabard for purchase and he yelped in shock. The dragons scrambled upward, batting Eret about the face with a wing as it settled around his shoulders, yawned, and went to sleep. Eret slowly looked up, fully red in the face, to find Cassian, the children, and the whole flock of dragons staring. A blinding grin split Cassian’s face and he laughed, deep, warm, and sweet as summer mead. Noctis and the rest of the Kites mimicked him, raucous as crows. Eret could only stare back, flushing warm head to toe and he wondered if his heart was supposed to beat this wildly.

Toothless didn't leave Eret waiting for long. The very next morning he returned with not only Skullcrusher, but Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Cloudjumper too. Meryt rolled Cassian right out of bed in her eagerness to meet them all. He had to come see, right now!

“ _Meryt-_ ” he groaned.

He dressed, washed his face, and stumbled outside with Meryt prodding at his back, and nearly ran himself through on the spiny crest of a foreign dragon. It had been trundling along with it's nose to the ground, following some scent perhaps when Cassian had to catch himself against it's nasal horn. It squawked, shooting upright and turning it's head side to side to peer at him, unable to see right in front of it's nose. It leaned closer, snuffling his hands, hair, clothes-

“Stormfly!”

The dragon nearly bowled Cassian over as it rushed past him to Astrid, warbling happily as it rolled it's head into her arms. Ah. That would explain quite a lot then…

“She’s _very_ curious, can't let someone new go unexplored.” she chuckled. 

“I see. She suits you.” Cassian offered a smile.

Before Astrid could respond, Meryt returned to drag Cassian off again. She spun him about and shoved him along, right into the nose of yet another strange dragon. It was as broad as a boat, with armor plates like shields across it's neck and sweeping horns, not unlike the Mountain’s Bane. It shimmered ruby and gold over emerald green as the beast shifted in it's study of him, sniffing long and slow. It rumbled curiously, tilting it's head to stare up long and hard at Cassian’s face. Hardly daring to breathe, he extended a hand to the great dragon. It considered him a moment longer and with a resigned, peaceful sigh, it rolled it's smooth nose into his palm. Cassian huffed a laugh, training his fingers up the curved horn as he stepped to the side and scratched under it's chin. The dragon let out a pleased thrill that settled into a rumbling purr that rattled it's armor and Cassian’s bones.

“ _There_ you are-” Eret groused from afar, but he stopped cold.

Cassian was already introducing himself quite well, and Skullcrusher _preened_ under all the attention. Eret’s fingers twitched at his sides, and he cleared his throat to buy a moment to steel his nerves for an approach. He had a _plan_ and he couldn't spoil it with childish shyness. He served under _Drago Bludvist_ and survived, this should be easy!

“Oh _look_ at you, such color…” Cassian murmured reverently, stroking the dragon’s neck.

His eyes were soft, _enraptured_ , as he turned his head this way and that to watch the play of color along the dragon’s armor. But the dragon turned under his hands, looking away to-

“Oh, _Eret-_ ” he coughed to cover the crack in his voice, “Ah, this must be your old friend then. He is very like the Mountain’s Bane.”

“Uh- yeah.” Eret said lamely, “I mean- _yes_ . This is Skullcrusher- not _my_ naming, honest- he's a Rumblehorn. Best trackers alive, and very protective.”

Skullcrusher thrummed, arching his neck proudly and flaring his neck plates.

“Oh, they _move_?” Cassian turned his attention back to the dragon.

And Eret watched over Skullcrusher’s neck, while the dragon eyes him knowingly. A _lot_ of people were doing that lately…

It took a fair bit of pushing, pulling, and cajoling to get Skullcrusher back home so Eret could get him saddled, but luckily Gobber arrived to help. Even with the new, lighter saddle, getting the tack on was a two-man job.

“So, you got a plan?” Gobber teased, “He seemed _quite_ taken with ol’ Skullcrusher.”

“I was going to show him the caves, on the North side.” Eret mumbled.

“Oh, the glowy one? _Very_ romantic.”

“ _Gobber_ , it's not like that-”

“You _fancy_ him don't you?” Gobber looked over, suddenly stern, ”You want to swoon all over each other? You won't get anywhere pretending you aren't trying to court him. I've _seen_ how he looks at ya lad, you don't have anything to worry about!”

Eret said nothing, and focused on tightening the girth straps. He… knew that. Sort of. Maybe it was the nagging fear of being _wrong_ that kept him on his toes. It's not like he's done this before, and if it was his _one_ chance, he couldn't ruin it… 

He found Cassian and Meryt again, now introducing themselves to Barf and Belch. The dragons bobbed their heads back and forth, chirping and hooting as Cassian watched in baffled amusement. Skullcrusher called out in greeting and Meryt rushed over, running circles around him to admire his new saddle. She slid to a stop, looking from Eret to the saddle and back. She warbled in wild excitement and rushed back to Cassian to scoop him onto her back.

“Uh, well I was going to ask, but it seems Meryt’s done the work for me.” Eret managed a smile, bashfully rubbing his neck.

“She _has_ set her mind on it…” Cassian agreed, settling in the saddle, “Where did you have in mind? The island is beautiful…”

“Well, there's this cave on the North side, you're the only one on Berk that hasn't seen it yet. It's- well, you'll see for yourself.”

Eret vaulted up into the saddle, fiddled with a few straps. And tried not to look too hard at Cassian’s wide, curious eyes. Their dragons ambled out to the main avenue for a leisurely liftoff, rising with the wind over the houses. Eret and Skullcrusher took the lead, skimming along the plains and following the perimeter northward. Meryt slipped into his vast wake, coasting along with ease. It was a beautiful afternoon, with the summer gulls floating along beside them to nest in the cliffs, calling to their mates. The wind rose high and sharp beyond the Sun Spear, but all Skullcrusher had to do was dive and his bulk cut through the updraft. Meryt, slight as she was, had to follow closely as they dropped closer to the ocean. They rounded one more shard of cliff and the stone face of Tower Island yawned open like a dragon’s mouth, ringed with jagged teeth. Skullcrusher coasted right inside, and the sunlight rapidly dwindled once Cassian and Meryt followed. Sea mist dripped like rain from the ceiling above, the sound lost in the crashing of waves and howling wind. Skullcrusher rumbled, filling his jaws with fire to light the way.

“Incredible!” Cassian laughed, voice echoing into the shadows.

“A handy trick! We have Valka to thank for it.” Eret called back.

The firelight rippled off the water and wet stone, casting the illumination even further. The cave narrowed further the deeper they flew, until the dragons were forced to fly single-file, and soon a stone floor rose from the sea below them. Finally, the pass was too narrow for the dragon’s wings and they had to land, marching towards a narrow crevice in the rock.

“Just through here, it's well worth the trip.” Eret promised.

He urged Skullcrusher on, but Meryt hesitated, looking back at Cassian uneasily.

“Go on, before we lose the light.” he patted her neck.

She scurried after, still nervous in the deepening dark. The cave opened again at the end of the narrow gap, and Skullcrusher waited just off to the side.

“Time for lights out. The show will start shortly!” Eret slipped to the ground, grinning bright.

Cassian followed suit, resting a hand on Meryt’s neck. Skullcrusher’s torchlight spluttered and died, and the darkness was absolute. Cassian blinked against the stars that flickered in his vision in the absence of light but- some stayed put.

Faint, blue, flickering stars appeared in the ceiling, first one, then three, 10, 30, hundreds, _thousands-_

Cassian stared, jaw dropping in awe. The cavern came alive with lights, so many they rivaled the _stars_ , casting just enough light to see by. The cavern seemed to stretch on forever, sheltering a massive lake that was perfectly still, save for the occasional drip of water from above. His eyes roamed the room, finally settling on Eret.

Cassian froze, breath catching in his throat.

He almost _glowed_ , ethereal in the living light with his head tilted back to gaze at the starry display above. Cassian swallowed hard, unable to look away. The long lines of his neck, his strong jaw, fine cheekbones, his dark, dark eyes- Cassian forced himself to look away, fearing his heart would _burst_ from it's pounding.

Cassian wanted to stay forever, but after a time Skullcrusher rumbled.

“Damn- we need to go, the tides’ll be turning soon…” Eret sighed.

Cassian tore his eyes from the ceiling, then Eret’s face, still _hauntingly_ beautiful. They returned to the saddle and began the long trek out to open air and sea. Skullcrusher lit the way, but even that little light was almost blinding. The sunlight was even worse, and it took a good long while for either rider to risk opening their eyes. The day was still young and bright, and Meryt buzzed with eager energy. She tilted and swooped closer to Skullcrusher as they rose up the cliffs, trying to goad him into a race. Skullcrusher just crooned wearily, wings laboring to finally crest the cliff and drop into the grass.

“Sorry Meryt, old ‘Crush isn't much of a racer.” Eret said, patting his dragon’s neck, “He’s more of a battering ram really, nigh unstoppable when he has his mind set on something.”

Skullcrusher preened at that, arching his neck and flaring his armor plates. Cassian slipped to the ground, and slowly smiled.

“Meryt, go get Ka.” he nodded towards town.

Her hood sprung open and she scampered off, slipping and sliding in the grass.

“We’ll need the old saddle and, well… _you'll see_.” he teased, and followed after Meryt.

They walked quietly, side by side all the way back to the smithy to retrieve an awfully old saddle from one of Cassian’s packs. Old, but maintained well enough that Eret didn't fear for his life at the sight of it. No sooner had Cassian unwrapped it then the twin calls of the Mehen nearly rattled the rafters.

“Ah, _there_ they are.” he shook his head fondly.

Emerging from the smithy, they found the dragons prancing in circles, flicking their wings and tails and chirping to each other. They ceased their dance and Ka surged forward, gleefully showing off the leather harness and brace that must've just been finished, as he'd hoped. The harness wrapped around his chest, supporting the wide strap connected to a sculpted brace around the wrist of his wing held in place by his thumb-claw. Ka stretched his wing, pulling the strap tight over the top of the wing-arm and it held the limb steady where his muscles used to fail. Ka hooted gleefully, coiling and running his whole body through Cassian’s hands.

“Yes, yes they worked wonders! I told you they would old friend...”

Cassian sniffled and Eret busied himself with the saddle, and _that_ drew Ka’s attention. He sniffed the old article and turned back to Cassian, prancing in place.

“Yes, it should fit over this just fine, now- Ka hold _still_.” he scolded.

Ka drooped, and did as he was told. Cassian tossed the sparse saddle over the dragon’s back, untangling the straps and settling them in the right places on his side while Eret ducked under Ka’s neck to work the other. He gathered the straps behind Ka’s legs while Cassian fastened those in front, clipping the slack to the buckle behind. One more set of buckles was left to fasten higher up Ka’s neck for the rein-handles. Cassian groped blindly for the leather belts, but he only found another hand doing the same.

A large, calloused, and _very warm_ hand.

Cassian almost jerked his hand away on reflex. After all this time alone, actual _contact_ with another human was almost alien, strange, terrifying-

“Ah, sorry…” Eret mumbled and he slowly, hesitantly, let go.

The chill that replaced the warmth was bitter, almost _painful_.

Cassian busied himself fixing the stirrups and handles, all simple loops of leather. It was his first attempt at a saddle after all, it was very rudimentary, but it would do for a quick flight. Ka wiggled more and more as he felt the saddle fit snug, until Cassian finally relented.

“Alright _little trout_ it's done-” he huffed.

The Mehen wasted no time scooping up their riders, whistling back and forth to each other. They barely let Eret and Cassian sit firm before sprinting towards the cliffs. They spread their wings in perfect tandem, sweeping up and coasting out into the ocean breeze. Ka flapped unevenly at first, finding his stride with the new brace and Eret was nearly unseated. He wasn't used to riding such a slim dragon, and he had to grip _hard_ with his thighs.

Once they were a comfortable distance from Berk, the Mehen started to sing. They whistled, chirped and hummed, a rhythmic pattern in perfect harmony, back and forth as they wove around each other. Meryt tumbled up and over Ka with a flick of her wings, just far enough away for their riders to avoid a collision. But- close enough for their gaze to briefly meet, the sun making both their eyes _glow_ . If they weren't breathless before, they were _then_ , eyes still locked as Meryt dipped away and Ka followed. The dragons fell, a long, carefree dive towards the ocean, spiraling round and round, claws tangling together- until they pulled up and away. Ka groaned, wings laboring as he tried to gain height and follow his mate back up the cliffs. He wasn't the flier he used to be, he must regain his strength…

The Mehen spiraled lazily, rising on an updraft slowly but surely. Ka was too tied to fly much longer, but the purpose of their flight was fulfilled. They crested the cliffs just shy of the village and landed heavily, nuzzling each other as their riders dismounted. Once the weight of their humans was gone from their backs, they scampered off to the woods. 

“Wait, the saddle-” Eret moved to give chase, but Cassian grabbed him by the wrist.

“It's time to leave them be. That was their first mating flight in _many_ years, I'm sure you can guess what will follow.” he grimaced.

“...oh. Yes, let's- _not_.” Eret cleared his throat awkwardly.

Cassian stared at where he still held the other, his hand not even wrapping half way around Eret’s arm. The prolonged chill of the wind and flight did nothing to dull the heat of his skin, so hot it almost _burned_ under Cassian’s palm, fingers-

“Let’s get you inside, your hands are _freezing…_ ” Eret murmured.

Cassian flinched, snatching his hand away and clenching his fist tight. He knew how this ended, it was always the same. He looked a little too long, touched a little too much- then he was running for his life once suspicion spread. But now he had nowhere to run, he couldn't- What was he _thinking_?!

“The Ammut are quarreling, I must go.” he blurted, and dashed off.

Eret could only watch, dumbfounded, as Cassian slipped away. What- had _he_ done something? Cassian looked so… scared. _Terrified_ even. 


	5. Equilibrium

He walked back home, trying not to let his hurt show as he replayed every second in his head. Was it something he said? It didn't make any sense… He let out a strangled yelp as someone dragged him through the open smithy doors by the collar.

“ _Gobber-_ ” he hissed, straightening his clothes with a mindless tug.

“Oh _relax_ , and tell me _everything_.” Gobber rubbed his hands together gleefully.

Eret skirted him to sit heavily on a bench, brushing his windblown hair back as he stared at the floor, thinking…

“Oh no…”

“He _bolted_ Gobber, spooked like a devil was after him- and I don't know what I _did_. I just mentioned his hands were cold and he jumped like something bit him. He made some excuse and… ran off.” Eret sighed.

“It's not your fault lad…” Gobber sat heavily, clapping a hand on his shoulder, “I'll talk to him. If I had to guess, those big fancy cities don't take too kindly to… people like _us_. As many places as he's been, he probably learned the hard way not to make himself known.”

Slowly, Eret looked over, brows knitting.

“That sounds… like a pretty _educated_ guess.”

Gobber hung his head, nodding minutely, “Berk’s accepted more than dragons, even when I was a lad. You forget not everywhere is so… _free_. Go visiting somewhere else, maybe go a little too starry-eyed around the wrong people… I was lucky to have Stoick with me that day.”

He sniffed, sighed, then shrugged.

“I'll have a talk with him Eret, get this all straightened out. No matter how things go, he deserves to know he's _safe_ here.”

Cassian wasn't hard to find. It just took a little bribery of a certain Flutterkite and Gobber was on his way. The sun was low, but it wouldn't be setting this close to Midsummer. The forest was still bathed in golden light when Gobber found Cassian on a log by a stream, staring blankly at his trembling hands.

“Ah, _there_ you are. Now, I’d like to have a little chat, please hear me out. _No_ running off.” Gobber said firmly, wagging his finger.

Cassian stared, wide-eyed and terrified like an animal in a trap and it twisted in Gobber’s heart.

“Now…” he continued, seating himself on a rock, “Berk is a different sort of place. Over the years it's only gotten better, even _before_ dragons we accepted a lot more than most. People of _all_ shapes and sizes were welcome.”

Gobber paused to look over knowingly from under raised brows.

“You aren't _alone_ here lad, everyone else will just mind their own business. I don't know what you've seen, or what's happened in your past, its nothing I need to know. But you have my word that it won't happen _here_. For what it's worth.”

Cassian’s sharp breaths had slowed but his unease still showed clear as day. Fair enough.

“As for _Eret-_ ” Gobber’s easy smile turned conspiratorial, “He _fancies_ ya lad, he's just too shy to say it. He’ll do a little dance around what he actually wants to say, but he’s not especially crafty. It sure is mighty _odd_ for someone to invite you along to the most beautiful place on the island, all alone, _just_ the two of you…”

Cassian flushed all the way to his ears, “...oh.”

“I'm sure if _someone_ were to be a bit more _direct_ , you might just get a little more acquainted.” Gobber chuckled, stroking his chin.

Now calm enough to turn pensive, Cassian nodded. This man had suspected his… _inclinations_ from the beginning, yet he told no one and hardly seemed fazed. And… if he understood correctly, Gobber was _like him_. As was Eret. There- wasn't anything to fear. Not this time. He could actually dare to hope, to pursue. There was still much for them to learn about each other, of _course_ , but a blind man could’ve seen the way Eret looked at him. Not that he was much better. But… he just _left_ Eret out there, he needed to apologize-

“So, that's settled… you went on a little flight then? That sling worked well?” Gobber changed the subject, _enough_ drudging up old hurts.

“Yes, we did. It worked _perfectly_ , but... Ka is out of practice. He will need to work hard to fly as well as he used to.” he answered with a faint smile. 

“Aye, an injury that old will do that. But he still has his wings, he’ll manage. And Eret said you got a _whole question_ out of Scauldy?” Gobber huffed a bewildered laugh.

“The tall boy? Yes, a while ago. Is… that alright?” Cassian shifted with new nervous energy.

“Nah, lad that's _incredible_! He hardly speaks at all, and that's just how he is. But if he felt safe enough to just talk-” he laughed, raspy and deep, “Imagine that! That boy loves nothing more than swords and dragons, maybe you impressed him more than anyone on Berk ever has! But, who knows. Little Scauldy has his ways, we can only help him along.”

By morning, Cassian had a plan. Sort of. He just had to get _one_ moment with Eret, just enough to apologize. He would understand if... what he did had hurt too much, if Eret wasn't interested in chasing a scared little fawn. But he was a grown man and would take responsibility for his own damn actions, whatever may come of it. But when he finally found Eret near the forest, his courage almost failed him. Sorrow and worry dragged down the edges of his smile, dulled the sparkle in his eyes, and it looked like he hadn’t slept all night. Something _twisted_ in Cassian’s chest and drove any words or plans from his head. But it seemed Meryt had the sense to take over, and ushered him into the woods, nudged him towards a stump to sit, and slunk back to the village. Cassian leaned against a tree, and tried to steady his breathing. He could _do_ this. He just had to say that he was sorry-

He froze once more as Eret came crashing through the trees with Meryt on his heels, nudging him along and shoving him nearly on _top_ of Cassian. Eret stumbled and caught himself against the same tree, twisting to the side to only just avoid crushing him. They both turned to glower at Meryt, who plopped herself down in the middle of the path and snorted sharply, gaze shifting between them. It was now or never, and Cassian steeled himself.

“ _I'm sorry_.” he blurted.

Eret turned, shifting back a step to give Cassian a little space, “...what for?”

“I- I _ran_ , I left you there! That was cruel, I should've _known-_ ”

“Wha- _No_.” Eret protested, “You _didn't_ know, how would you? It's… not something we really talk about here, it's just me an Gobber as far as we know. There’s never been a need. And… if everywhere else isn't _safe…_ it's only natural you would try to protect yourself.”

Cassian let out a shaky breath, “Still, I shouldn't have-”

“Hey…” Eret murmured, “It's fine. Now you know, and… well. Now you know. I'm sure _Gobber_ let a few things slip.”

He flushed, ducking his head, and Cassian was no better.

“He… _might_ have given a few hints, yes.” he mumbled, fiddling with a frayed edge of his mantle.

“Cat’s out of the bag then…” Eret huffed a nervous laugh.

Cassian squinted.

“What?”

“It's just an expression. Can't catch a secret once it's out, something like that.” Eret laughed, more genuinely this time.

But his face dropped and his eyes snapped wide.

“It's _practice time_ , we have to get the kids-”

He grabbed Cassian by the wrist and dragged him back to town without a second thought, and Meryt watched them go, eyes squinted contentedly.

Without his own sword, Cassian was content to sit in the shade of the trees to watch the day’s practice. It did seem Eret took his advice to heart, moving a little more in his sparring to give his young charge a proper challenge. He could still use a little more practice…

“Cassian?”

It certainly would be a good excuse to spend more time alone…

“Cassian-”

The dragons wouldn't be here forever, they would have to find other things to do…

“ _Cass_.”

He snapped to attention, finding Eret and all the children staring. Flushing faintly, he coughed to hide the tightness in his throat.

“I am sorry, I did not hear.” he muttered.

Eret chuckled, strolling closer, “The kids haven't given me a moment of rest since you tipped me like a yak. Seems we need a rematch to restore my honor.”

“Well, if you _insist_.” Cassian returned the easy smile.

Eret tossed over a practice sword, which he easily caught. The children scattered to make room, chattering eagerly as the fighters slowly circled each other. Cassian twirled the sword a few times to test it's balance, looking back to Eret with a coy smile.

“Trying to tip the fight in your favor?” he teased.

Eret shrugged, “We need to see how you fare without your tricks!”

“No ‘tricks’ _here_ , just skill!” Cassian laughed.

He stopped, sliding into a ready position and holding the sword low with both hands at the hilt as Eret opposed him. They stared, calculating and unwavering, slowly stepping to the side to circle each other. Cassian’s heart hammered in anticipation-

Eret struck with a powerful overhead swing.

But, he showed his intent clear as day. Cassian easily knocked the blow aside, and the next aimed at his legs. He _danced_ around Eret’s wide, weighty swings, blocking only when he must to spare his arm the strain. A wild grin split his face. Oh, he had not had a good fight in an _age_ , but the way he was attacking, Eret was sure to run out of steam. The second Cassian sensed his strength flagging he turn on the offensive, sweeping his sword in wide, graceful arcs to counter what came his way. One strike flowed into the next, elegant and serpentine, until he landed the first blow against Eret’s arm. It was only a sound tap, they weren't out for _blood_. But Eret swung at his legs in retaliation, striking at the cost of another blow to the arm. Cassian stumbled and Eret swatted him across the back, laughing bright-

Until Cassian found his footing and came back with a flurry of blows, swift as a snake. He pushed Eret back, yet they parried each other perfectly, neither managing another strike against the other. With sweat beading on his brow, Cassian spun to land a winning blow, right to Eret’s neck-

He restrained himself mid-swing, and the wooden sword hovered an inch from Eret’s thundering pulse. Breathing hard, Cassian almost laughed victoriously, but Eret cracked a wry grin and raised one eyebrow. Slowly, Cassian looked down and found his sword leveled at his heart, the tip resting in the folds of his mantle. He stared for a moment, deflated and dumbfounded, until he huffed a tired, bewildered laugh. He let his sword drop, as did Eret, and both dissolved into weak laughter, still gasping for breath. The children cheered, but neither man heard them. No, they were too lost in each other.


	6. Expedition

The Southern flock was rested, well-fed, and growing stronger. Soon, they would have to move on and Cassian knew it, as much as it hurt to think about. Hiccup found him on the outskirts of the village, watching the horizon with Meryt’s head in his lap. He slowly stroked the dragon’s brow, eyes lost in the sky. The dragon chirped a greeting, shocking Cassian back to the present.

“Thinking about the move? We can wait until after Midsummer.” Hiccup said as he took a seat.

“Chief!” Cassian jolted, “I'm sorry, I was… thinking.”

He waved nonchalantly, stretching his legs forward.

“You can just call me Hiccup, really.” he patted Meryt’s nose as she inched closer, “The festival will be the day after tomorrow, we’ll be preparing until then. After, Toothless can help lead your flock to the Hidden World. Next summer, if everything’s as it should be, _all_ our dragons can come back. Though… your flock might not be able to survive our winters, with the cold and the snow. They’ll probably have to spend the worst of the year in the Hidden World, for their own safety. I'm sure they can learn how to see when it's safe to visit.”

“Yes, we had to shelter around a volcano for most of last winter, that was the only thing that kept them from freezing…” Cassian sighed.

Hiccup looked long at the sky, before slowly turning back with a sly grin.

“It _is_ close. Maybe we can teach Meryt the way?”

Meryt perked up, looking expectantly at him, then Cassian.

“If- if it's _alright_. It won't disturb the dragons there, will it?” he asked cautiously.

“Nah, they'll be fine. Most of them know us, and we won't stay long. But seeing where they would stay, for _me…_ it made living without them a little easier.” he smiled still, a little sadly.

Meryt decided first, rolling into Cassian’s chest to lift him up over her back.

“ _Meryt-_ ” he hissed, “You can't keep _doing_ this!”

She ignored him and nosed Hiccup closer, but he had to wait for Cassian to get himself settled. Hiccup vaulted on with practiced ease while Cassian grumbled and fiddled with the reins and stirrups, but Meryt didn't give them long. She galloped along the cliff for a quick takeoff, and Hiccup pointed her in the right direction, along the Sun Spear and on to the horizon.

Meryt’s long wings carried her effortlessly over the ocean and as Hiccup promised, the Hidden World was not far. The mists of the Caldera Gate rose as high as the clouds, and a few dragons lingered around the toothy rim, riding the thunderous updraft. At Hiccup’s prompting, Meryt pierced the wind-wall and plunged into the misty maw of the Gate.

She swerved around the stone spears waiting in the throat of the tunnel, braking hard to follow the Lava Crags to the Inner Ocean. She skimmed the water’s surface, ducking into the low tunnel that led to the Star Towers. Both riders all stared in slack-jawed awe as the strange light revealed marks of purple and gold all over Meryt’s back and wings, and she howled a greeting to the dragons that lingered in the distance. Some drifted closer, but Cassian recognized very few of them. There were a few like Stormfly, but also another species like them with rounded scale crests instead of spines, and two-headed dragons like stingrays in the water below. A whole scintillating flock of minuscule, 10-legged dragons swarmed around Meryt, tickling her nose until she sneezed and scattered them. All of that was enough to leave Cassian utterly breathless but they soon entered another tunnel, lined with crystal and massive mushrooms-

Meryt almost crashed from the shock. 

The cavern opened as far as they could see, a living forest of luminous crystal and massive shelf mushrooms that made a living space for the thousands and thousands of dragons that flew free. With some urging Meryt flew on, to the Crystal Ballroom that was the jewel in the crown of the Hidden World. She fluttered to an awkward, shambling stop on the nearest fungus shelf, too distracted to fly any further, and Cassian wrenched the hood of his cowl back, hardly daring to _breathe_ as he fought tears. Dragons new and familiar circled the great crystals at the center of the room, or peered from their perches at the newcomers. There was simply too much to see, but a familiar howl cut through the din.

“Toothless!” Hiccup shouted.

The Night Fury fell from on high with a magnificent dive, braking hard and landing with a little bounce. He greeted Meryt with a brief nose-touch and Hiccup slipped from her back to give him a proper hug and scratch, laughing brightly. With his greeting finished, Toothless looked between them all, ear-flaps cocked curiously.

“Oh, right. The other dragons will need to move here soon, so I had to show them the way. Think you can come by in two days to help?” Hiccup explained.

Toothless hummed, briefly nodding in agreement… then he jolted, paws drumming on the ground. He shot back across the cave, howling long and high to something unseen.

“Oh, you're gonna _love_ this, come on-” Hiccup waved Cassian over.

He slipped from the saddle, almost foundering on his shaking legs, but Meryt was quick to catch him against her neck. This place… it was everything he dared dream of and more, _so_ much more. Toothless must help keep order in this place and there seemed to be endless room in the caverns. Water rushed in the distance and there must be food _somewhere_ , or they left for fish… Hiccup was right. Knowing Meryt, Ka, _everyone_ would be coming _here_? Yes, he could make peace with that. And they could return one day, whenever they wanted… Cassian sniffed, fighting a fresh wave of tears.

Toothless returned with other dragons, a few like himself and another that was similar, but shimmering white all over. The little flock landed behind Toothless, most peering around him and sniffing warily. One Night Fury was obviously very old and battle-scarred, but the other four were quite young, perhaps only half-grown. The white Fury shifted a wing, revealing a trio of barely-fledged pups gathered at her feet. Meryt _squealed_ , hood poofed and pupils blown wide as she inched closer, drawing a concerned rumble from the white dragon. She shot a glance at Toothless, who assured her with a humm and nudge of his head. With a brief moment of hesitation, she swept her tail out of the way, giving the pups permission to meet the strangers. They toddled forward on chubby, too-short limbs, milling around Meryt’s lowered head. She purred like a thunderstorm, staring at the babies with unbridled adoration when she wasn’t sniffing them all over, licking their faces, or entertaining them by flapping her hood. But they grew bored and moved on to the humans. They were too young to make the trip all the way to Berk, so this was the first time they had ever seen such creatures! Meryt watched them go, drooping with disappointment, until the battle-scarred Fury lurched closer, limping on one false limb. She considered Meryt with her lone eye and the two diplomatically sniffed.

Hiccup knelt to greet the baby Light Furies, grinning like a fool, and extended a hand. The boldest of the three investigated him thoroughly, licking and chewing his fingers with it's weak, toothless jaws. One sibling was content to watch, but the third ignored them and toddled on to Cassian. It stared up, mewling sweetly, then set about climbing him like a tree. He looked to their mother in a panic, but she only blinked serenely, watching her young with quiet pride. Cassian scrambled to catch the pup before it slipped, little as it's claws may be they _hurt_ , and he hitched the dragon up higher to cradle it more comfortable in his arms. The little Fury immediately pawed at his face, sniffed his hair, licked his chin… He could hold back no longer. He wept, tears streaking down his face as he stroked the baby dragon’s back. It keened in concern, pawing at the wetness on the human’s face. Why was he leaking salt? Mother Light came closer, step by step, sniffing Cassian’s hair, his mantle, then his tear-stained cheek- until her child growled, pushing her away with a paw against her nose. It huffed, then nuzzled under the dark human’s chin, purring with all it's might.

They stayed only a little while longer. Toothless’s children spent a good portion of that time investigating Cassian much as their father had, fascinated by his dark skin. Meryt had earned Scar’s approval, even Cassian was begrudgingly accepted. With that done, they needed to return home. Hiccup bid his goodbyes, and Light reclaimed her sleeping pup from Cassian, who hastily dried the tears from his cheeks. Meryt whined as the Furies flew away, rolling her head into her rider’s hands.

“It's alright, you'll see them again very soon…” he murmured.

Meryt sighed. This place was _incredible_ , but it meant leaving Cassian behind, on the island… where he had the Marked One, and all the others. He wouldn't be alone.

The flight home was short, but Cassian hardly noticed. Yes, this place was a haven, safe and secure. Meryt and Ka might even be able to _finally_ rear a clutch of their own. He had to think of _their_ future, his own would come as it may. Perhaps, with Eret… his face _flamed_ , and he was glad for the cowl that hid him. Eret forgave him, his understanding ran deeper than Cassian had thought. That keen interest, that _spark_ was still there, and there was time for it to grow. Who knew where it could lead? He had… _neglected_ himself and his wants for a long, long time. He could afford to be a little selfish now.


	7. Forging Ahead

Cassian could not keep up his confidence. He parted ways with Hiccup and Meryt back on Berk, wandering the village, the woods, the cliffs, until he found himself back at the Sun Spear. He dropped into the long grass and… didn't know what to do. Yes, the dragons _needed_ to go, but- he would not have his wings, his _friend_. He closed his eyes against the false twilight and tried to rest…

Meryt watched Cassian go. She could sense his sorrow, because they would _all_ have to go to that hidden place, without him. The night-dragon had told her many things, he came to the island as he pleased! The humans would warn their dragons if it was dangerous with flags like striped eels, but not once in ten cycles of the seasons had they been needed. The weather was the only danger here, it forced them to stay in every once and a while. But she, Ka, Noctis, _everyone_ would be free to come and go! He would not be alone here, and she would prove it to him.

First, she had to find her mate, and that took a good long while. Embarrassing, utterly _humiliating,_ to be unable to find her own mate! Meryt ushered him along, and he still had his saddle so they could go right on the hunt for the Marked One! They would help him and Cassian with their own mating flight! _Someone_ had to be their wings, and it sure wouldn't be one of those night-dragons, or moon-dragons, or that _obnoxious spiny squawker-_ Meryt grumbled to herself, stomping through and through the village. The Marked One had to be somewhere… There! Lingering in their temporary home of smoke and flame, no wonder she couldn't smell him! Meryt called to him and he jolted, almost dropping a hammer. He spotted her, then Ka… but kept looking around, expectant and confused. Oh bless him, mate-sick as he was he was looking for Cassian. Well, that’s why they were here. Ka shot forward, sidling up to the Marked One and nudging the saddle against his arm, hands-

“Okay, okay, I'm coming…” he shook his head.

Once he was seated the Mehen took off on the hunt for Cassian. He couldn't have gone _too_ far. The Marked One tugged on Ka’s collar, steering him out to the long cliff spire. Did he know where Cassian went? Meryt and Ka skimmed low, the long grass swaying and tickling their bellies as they searched-

And shot right over the nest Cassian had made for himself in the field. 

Meryt dropped to scamper back to him on foot while Ka circled around more slowly. Her rider was already up, roused and bewildered by the rush of dragons overhead, looking about wildly before he spotted Meryt. She coiled around him, lifting him to his feet and nosing him towards her saddle.

“I do believe they want to go flying!” Eret called from above.

Cassian glowered sidelong at Meryt. “You _sneak_.”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

With a long-suffering sigh, he hoisted into Meryt’s saddle, despite how _heavy_ his bones felt. Ka sailed off into the wind and Meryt followed faithfully. The Mehen soared, weaving back and forth across each other’s path, singing all the way. They shared a long, sly glance, and dove. But it was not their mating dive this time. No, they fell back-to-back, carefully level so that it was their riders that could test each other’s resolve.

Eret had closed his eyes at first against their free-fall, but something was _different_ this time. He cracked one eye open, looked left-

His heart stopped.

Cassian was so close, thought upside-down, eyes closed serenely against the wind. He _glowed_ in the sun, fierce as an ember, the long coils of his hair sweeping back… Unthinking, Eret freed one hand from the reins and reached across the gap, the back of his fingers _just_ brushing along Cassian’s cheek. He startled, bewildered and sun-dazzled eyes finding Eret’s. Before either could back down, retreat, _give up_ \- he snatched Eret’s hand back, awkwardly lacing their fingers together. They stared. At each other, their linked hands, neither able to breathe or bear the thunderous pounding of their hearts. If they really tried, they could pull each other closer, close enough for their brows to touch, _further_ even-

Meryt hooted a warning and both men looked down. The ocean was _far_ too close. They hastily relinquished their hold on each other to latch on to their reins as the dragons pulled out of their wild dive. The Mehen leveled out and found a thermal to ride back up and _still_ Cassian and Eret could not tear their eyes away, locked as the dragons circled up and up… And up. Finally they crested the cliffs once more, but the Mehen kept going, over the trees to the lake Apophis had claimed. Meryt and Ka skimmed low, weaving to and fro with their wingtips slicing through the water’s surface, all the way to the sunniest part of the shore. _There_ they finally landed and their riders dismounted onto trembling legs. Eret dropped into the soft grass and Cassian followed soon after, and the dragons coiled around them, twining with each other to make a nest of their bodies. 

Cassian leaned back, breathing deep. Meryt wasn't exactly _subtle_ , she was a dragon after all. But… he appreciated the effort. And now, here he was, alone with Eret…

“They’ll be alright down there, you know? Our old friends will get them settled in for the winter, and they'll be back before you know it.” Eret murmured, smiling soft and tender.

Cassian opened his mouth, but no words came. He drifted into a sigh, rubbing the heel of his palm into his eye. He was so _tired_ …

“Are you alright?” Eret’s smile fell and tentatively, he reached out…

And tucked a few stray locks of hair behind Cassian’s ear, calloused fingertips _just_ tickling his skin. Eret couldn't miss the hitch in his breath, or how Cass ever-so-slightly leaned into his touch, looked his way… _Oh_ his eyes were beautiful. But that ruby-bright gaze drifted to his lingering hand, and Cassian took it gently in his own. Slowly, one by one, he traced every scar on Eret’s hand, his palm, his fingers… There were burns, gouges, cuts, all long-healed but still silvery-pale or angry-red and stark against his skin.

“There are so many…” he said softly, voice thick with concern.

Eret clenched his free fist to still his twitching fingers, “From the forge mostly, I'm a bit clumsy. And the odd baby dragon teething. And some… _less honorable_ things.”

His eyes fell and he anxiously scratched at his neck, his collar… Sure that was long in the past, but he was still a _trapper_ and worked for a dragon-killer. Someone Cassian would have fought if they had met, and probably killed. He couldn't look as Cassian released his hand- to pick open the lacing on his right sleeve. He rolled the cloth back, revealing a warped, lacy scar all along the inside of his forearm.

“The Mehen will melt gold, sometimes silver, and paint themselves with it, to make themselves pretty I suppose. But I wasn't paying attention one day and tripped, and Meryt caught me with her tail. But she had been slobbering all over herself with molten gold so… _This_ happened. I'll always carry a bit of her with me, I know this yet- it will be hard without her. Without _all_ of them, after all this time.”

Again, without really thinking, Eret traced the rippling, scaly scar with just the barest brush of his fingertips. The lines in his skin were pinking, pale, _unearthly_ …

“As dumb as it sounds, the quiet is almost _loud_ at first. No squawking or squabbles at every hour, just the ocean, and the gulls.” Eret mused, “You miss them like an arm, like a _brother_. But… it makes every visit special. You remember every detail better, how they've changed. How _you've_ changed.”

Eret smiled a little, hand sliding down Cassian’s arm to rest against his, palm to palm, but it was Cassian that slowly laced their fingers together. Eret flushed hot at the sight, swallowing hard against his rising pulse. Thought they were nearly matched in size, Cassian’s hands were so much _broader_ , thickly knotted in the knuckles but still soft, holding him so _gently._ Eret’s brow furrowed, and he pursed his lips.

“Maybe it's a bit late to ask but… how _did_ you learn Norse?” he asked.

Cassian blinked in surprise, then huffed a laugh.

“It happened over many years, a few words at a time as we traveled north. But last winter we stayed on this island, a village built around the foot of a volcano, and that is where I learned the most. They were like you, friends of dragons, protecting them as surely as the lava-eater guarded their village. Their queen was… _quite_ intimidating, and her husband was, well. _Mad_.”

Eret stared at him, stunned. “Their king, he had red hair? And blue marks over one eye?”

“Yes, he did. You knew them?” Cassian looked just as bewildered.

“Well, _I_ never met them, but Hiccup did.” Eret laughed in disbelief, “Mala, and Dagur the Deranged. They’re both old allies of Berk. Though, don't tell him I told you, Snotlout _almost_ married Mala once, if he's to be believed.”

Cassian chuckled with him, mulling on a question of his own.

“Not to be _rude_ , but… Why are your names so- um.”

“Weird?” Eret finished, “Well, the story goes that a pretty name attracts trolls and bad spirits that might steal a child away, so parents give their children awful names to scare the thieves off. That's _Berk_ though, I'm from much further east. I was just named after my father, and his father before him. Nothing special.”

Eret shrugged and Cassian hummed, idly stroking his thumb over Eret’s hand. _This…_ this was nice. Calm, quiet, peaceful… He could get used to this.

“I have a similar story… I share a name with the soldier who saved my father’s life, long before I was born. They stayed fast friends, until war took him. I wanted to honor his memory, but it seems that's not where fate would take me. Perhaps for the best.”

Eret gave his hand a soft squeeze, he knew _that_ very well.

“If the gods have any mercy, we won't see another day of war as long as we live. Us, and every new generation on Berk. I'm tired of fighting. But we can't count on the island or our dragons to keep us safe forever. We can _hope_ , but we need to be prepared too.” Eret mused.

Cassian hummed in agreement.

Slowly, the two eased back to lay in the grass, hands still tangled together. They just… talked, on and on in the golden sunlight. Their travels, the places and people they had seen, everything they could think of until their voices gave out. Then, they were content to sit in comfortable silence. At least, until Cassian yawned, long and loud as a dragon, startling Meryt from her nap. Eret just smiled, soft and warm. 

“It's late. Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day, let's get you home.” he said.

Eret stood, helping Cassian to his feet and they walked, hand-in-hand, back along the well-worn trails. The Mehen… stayed behind. Their work was done now. Cassian had a home, and now a mate… They could leave in peace.


	8. Midsummer

Cassian slept _hard_ , only waking when the bustle of the village grew close and loud. And, when someone knocked on his door. He rolled out of bed, trailing his many blankets and rather forgetting he was only wearing one of his longer tunics. He opened the door only to flinch away from the bright light of the open stall windows, groaning and rubbing his eyes-

“Oh, sorr-” that was _Eret_ , choking on his words.

Cassian squinted against the glare, and Eret was indeed in the doorway. Staring. Low. At his legs, bare from mid-thigh down. Cassian flushed, hot and cold all at once as his skin prickled with goosebumps. Slowly, he pushed the door almost-shut to retrieve his trousers.

“Sorry…” Eret cleared his throat, “Just checking. Setting up for the festival is half the fun, didn't want you to miss it.”

Cassian smiled softly, relishing the _flutter_ in his heart. He wasn't too worried about that anymore. He laced his trousers and retrieved his mantle because _Midsummer his ass_ it was still cold, then returned to the door.

“Sorry, just woke up.” he laughed weakly, voice rough from sleep.

“Yeah, you needed the rest. This time of year is tough for all of us.” Eret’s smile turned bashful as he rubbed his neck. 

“I'll just get my boots. And- change my shirt.” 

He ducked back into the small room to finish dressing, stripping off his mantle again to put on a fresh tunic, plain and red but nicer than the others he had. He should see about getting another shirt or two, maybe more socks… Later. Cassian re-wrapped and pinned his mantle, finally ready to face the day after washing his face and hands. He joined Eret and together they just… walked around New Berk.

Already homes were decorated with woven garlands of wheat and flowers, and all around the main square the villagers had set out their tables and chairs for the coming feast. A great bonfire was under construction in the very center of the square, and dragons streamed from the forest with more firewood for that and the cooking fires. Other dragons worked in teams to haul great nets of fish from the ocean below. The Flutterkites helped hang more garland around the square, off bridges and ladders. Down in the shaded lakes great casks of mead and ale had been left to cool in the water, guarded by the Wavebreakers, though there was really no need.

“A while ago we had ourselves an expedition to another island and captured a few wild boar, to have a herd up here. We set them loose in a little corner they can't get out from, so now there's plenty around for feasts. We’ll have a few of those roasting soon, but we might need Meryt around to keep _thieves_ away.” Eret chuckled, shaking his head as they walked.

“Are _all_ holidays this energetic?” Cassian asked with a wry smile.

“Most of the _big_ ones. Midsummer, harvest, Snoggletog-”

“ _What_?”

Eret stopped, looking quizzically over before the realization hit.

“ _Oh_. Yeah, took me a while to get used to, but it's our Midwinter holiday. Thawfest rounds out the year” he huffed another laugh.

“But- such a _name_?” Cassian scratched at his neck. So _bizarre_.

“No one’s really sure who called it that. Too late to change it now!”

Eret and Cassian were pulled separate ways to help, since there was still much to do. Cassian fetched Meryt and Ka and set them guarding the roasting fires. Six whole boars were already spit and spinning, three around each fire with a trough below each spit to catch the glistening fat as the skin started to crisp and brown. The first shift of chefs sat at their stations, occasionally basting their roast with it's own fat using a bundle of fragrant herbs as a brush. Chopped root vegetables and bread roasted in the embers, and the Mehen watched over it all, shooing away marauding Squidgen and Flutterkites.

But before Cassian could really find himself busy, Gobber and Snotlout emerged from between two buildings and spirited him away, towards an unfamiliar home.

“Gobber, where-” he protested.

“Don't you worry lad, the festival is going fine. We just have to get _you_ ready.” Gobber chuckled gleefully.

Cassian was ushered inside and pushed into a chair. He could only look around in growing confusion as Tuffnut and even Hiccup emerged from a back room with shaving equipment and a pile of shirts.

“Alright, Tuff- get him trimmed up. Snotlout, we need to shorten the sleeves on _one_ of these…” Hiccup dropped the shirts on the table.

“How about… no, not _green_ , red!” Snotlout yanked out a tunic.

“ _Told_ you Chief!” Tuffnut chuffed, readying the soap and lather.

Cassian self-consciously rubbed his beard, “I lost my mirror a long time ago, I didn't know it had gotten _that_ bad…”

“Ah, it just needs a little trim around the edges. Tuff won't take but a minute.” Gobber waved a dismissive hand.

Before Tuffnut could start, Snotlout pulled Cassian’s arm out straight to get a measure for the sleeves, muttering to himself all the while. Tuff shooed him away, setting his tools down.

“ _You_ my friend, are in the hands of a master barber!” he boasted.

Cassian swallowed hard, watching nervously as Tuffnut cracked his knuckles, took up a steaming-warm cloth- and draped it over most of his face. He tried to relax as his head was pulled back and Tuffnut pressed the hot towel to his jaw and neck. The towel was whipped away and set aside, and Tuffnut smoothed a handful of lather over his face… this wasn't _so_ bad. Or so he thought, until Tuff twirled the razor around his fingers.

“Now, stay _very_ still-”

Cassian froze, the razor descended…

And barely scraped along his skin, nipping along his cheek to carve a clean edge into his beard. Tuffnut did the same to his other cheek and with even more care, neatened the sparse hair around his mouth and upper lip, then shaved his neck bare to just under the jaw. With a satisfied chuckle, Tuff wiped off the remaining soap suds and patted Cassian on the shoulder. Now Snotlout shoved _him_ away, pulling Cassian to his feet.

“ _My_ turn. Put this on, I gotta check the length.” Snotlout dumped the tunic on him.

Cassian huffed, and looked up to find Hiccup frowning faintly, shaking his head.

“ _Sorry_.” he mouthed over Snotlout’s shoulder.

So, Cassian stripped off his mantle and tunic and slipped the new shirt over his head. It hung long elsewhere, but the richly embroidered cuffs were the perfect length. Snotlout nodded with satisfaction and thankfully left him alone, after a long stare from Hiccup.

“Sorry about that.” he apologized again, once Snotlout and Tuffnut left.

Cassian shrugged, “I have no place to be angry.”

He started to straighten out his mantle, but Hiccup held up a finger as Gobber dug out a bundle from a nearby chest.

“Welcome to New Berk lad.” he pressed the bundle into Cassian’s hands.

Speechless, he let the bundle fall open. It was a long, narrow mantle of plush wool, somehow dyed or woven so it faded from black at one end to blue at the other, with a delicate black and gold border around it's edges. He stared in awe, unable to say a word for an embarrassingly long time. But he sucked in a deep breath, and blinked away his tears.

“ _Thank you._ ” he croaked.

Gobber said nothing, and patted Cassian on the shoulder with a soft smile.

“Now, don't you have _someone else_ to go get cleaned up too?” Hiccup prompted.

“Yes, _yes_ I'm goin’-” he groused.

Hiccup watched his old mentor go, then looked back to Cassian. 

“The holidays are a time to forget your worries for a while.” he said, “ _Let_ yourself have fun. After everything, if you need to talk? Well, the village isn't _that_ big.”

“Thank you.” Cassian said once more.

He gathered his old clothes and returned to the smithy to pack them away, still nearly overwhelmed by some emotion he couldn't name. In the privacy of the back room, he finally let a sniffle escape, rubbing the woolen mantle between his fingers and he cracked a watery smile. After all this time… he was _home_. With a few deep breaths he steadied himself to _enjoy_ this night. He stuffed his old tunic into his pack, but his fingers brushed against a bundle. Pulling it out, he struggled to remember what it even _was_ as he unwrapped the shredded old shirt. A fine glass bottle, gilded around the edges with a jeweled stopper rolled into his palm. _Oh_. The old perfume bottle, from Venice. How could he have forgotten… He pulled the stopper out and the scent filled the room, honey and roses and musk. A few drops still gathered in the bottom, and he briefly considered putting the cork back. But this was _Midsummer_ , and he already looked the part of nobility. Cassian pressed the mouth of the bottle to his wrist and upeneded it, spilling just a little of the oil onto his skin. He dabbed the scent between his wrists and against his throat, surrounded by the memory for just a moment. The canals, the painted halls, the market stands with fruits from every corner of Europa... He could reminisce later, he needed to check on Meryt and Ka at the cooking pits.

As he hoped, the Mehen kept the roasting boars well-guarded from ‘attack’ at all angles. For their efforts, they were rewarded with saucers of the rendered fat, which they lapped at as happily as a cat with cream.

“You little lizards! I see you've gotten quite spoiled.” Cassian teased.

“They _have_!” Astrid laughed, arriving with another basket of herbs.

Cassian jumped. He had not quite had the chance to make amends with her, he had kidnapped her _husband_ after all. But she seemed willing to forgive him, for now.

“Well, they've kept _this_ part of the feast safe, I’d say they earned a treat. But it has been a long while since I've seen a whole roast like this, how do you know when it's done?” he asked.

“It's an _art_ lad, can't rush it!” Spitelout piped up from his seat at the fire.

Cassian chuckled and turned back to Astrid, finding her with one hand half-outstretched, looking at- his hair?

“Sorry. Your tie was coming loose.” she gestured to the back of her own head.

He patted his hair and indeed, the leather tie had nearly come undone. Only the well-ingrained curl kept it from falling away. He quickly rewrapped the cord and straightened out his hair and mantle.

“Ah, thank you. Is more help needed here?” Cassian asked.

Astrid pursed her lips, looking around the busy outdoor kitchen, thinking…

“We _could_ roast some fish too, we set up the troughs by the cliff.” she set her basket down and grabbed two knives from a table, “Cod should be perfect.”

She handed one knife to Cassian, twirling it around her fingers to pass it handle-first. He took it gingerly, and followed Astrid out of the square, taking the bucket she snatched off another table. At her direction, he fetched some water to clean the fish while she hunted down a bowl to bring everything back. The basins by the cliff were nearly overflowing even with the flock taking their fill, but Astrid wanted ‘cod’. Their names for the creatures of the north were still unfamiliar, so Cassian watched intently as she sorted through the slimy piles.

“ _There_ we are!” Astrid huffed, pulling out-

A decidedly _ugly_ fish, speckled and brown with a fleshy, flabby face. Cassian grimaced and she laughed, tossing the sizable fish to him. He fumbled everything, dropping the knife and bucket to keep the hell-fish from colliding with his _new clothes_. Astrid guffawed, nearly falling over herself while Cassian grumbled. He set the fish back on the trough, re-filled the bucket, and got to work scaling and gutting the cod as Astrid found them. Soon the bowl was filled to overflowing and she left him to dispose of-

A dozen Flutterkites and a Squidgen scattered, covered in slime and squabbling over the remaining fish guts. Well then. Cassian dumped the fouled water over the cliff, washed his hands and the knife by a waterfall, and returned to the cooking fires. The fish were already being flattened and flayed open to spear on stakes to roast in front of the fire between the boar-spits. They got the same treatment as the boars, a good basting with herb brushes, refreshed with Astrid’s delivery. Fish cooked quickly, _that_ much Cassian knew, and the pork would surely be done soon. They would soon crack open the mead and ale, he could swear he heard some music earlier, so there would surely be dancing… what was taking Eret so long?

“Gobber is this _really_ necessary?” Eret grumbled.

“ _Yes_. We got Cassian looking like a prince, the least _you_ can do is comb your hair and wash your face!” he scolded.

“ _There_ you are!” Astrid swept into the room, combs and hair ties spilling from her arms.

“Right on time my dear!” Gobber laughed and made room for her to work.

Eret slumped in his chair, resigned to his fate. Astrid hummed, picking his hair tie loose and combing it out first with her fingers, then finer and finer combs. Over and over she ran the comb through until Eret’s hair shone. He had let it grow long over the years, it swept well past his shoulder blades now, nearly to the middle of his _back_. Gleefully, Astrid started to braid, pulling back his forelocks to plait and bind them together, until she could tie them in such a way that they formed a net to hold the rest of his hair out of his face and let the remainder flow free. 

“That’s better! Thank you Astrid.” Gobber chuckled, “Eret I _know_ you had that nice blue shirt where in the _world_ did it go?”

“It's upstairs, I'll go get it…”

Eret stood and stretched, slogging up the stairs to dig in one of his trunks. _There_ it was. Blue, short-sleeved, and finely embroidered around the slit collar. He packed away his tabard and other shirts, pulling the tunic over his head and carefully freeing his hair. It was strange to have it down but… well, he was supposed to look his _best_ , wasn't he? After a moment’s thought, he laced on his embossed leather bracers and slipped on the silver ring he had almost forgotten about. There. Should be presentable enough…

“Much better! Looking _princely_.” Gobber teased when he returned.

“Now it's _your_ turn you old goat. Go on, shoo-” Eret waved Gobber to the door.

“Oh, eager to get to the party are you? Can't imagine why-”

Pouting, Eret closed the door behind them both and was gone before Gobber could tease him further.

“Oh, to be young and in love…” he said wistfully.

Cassian looked up from the fish he was minding to scan the growing crowd. Still no sign of Eret… maybe he was just busy. A flock of children sprinted by, pursued by a few slobbering Squidgen and a Windwolf, while a Skybreaker craned over the spits to reinvigorate the cooking fire with it's own flame. The boar were done, or nearly so, and one had already been moved to the head table for Hiccup to start carving. Fishlegs and Ruffnut came with a platter for the fish, so Cassian abandoned his search to help get the little roasts off their spits. Despite his protests, Cassian was dragged on to the feasting tables, already set with plates, cutlery, and cups. Platters of steaming meat, baskets of bread, bowls of some sort of wheat porridge, roasted vegetables, hard sheep’s cheese, pitchers of ale and mead- more and more passed their way along and everyone took their fill. Cassian took some of everything, but was a bit more reserved in his sampling of the mead. For _now_. Bowls of salt and a sauce made with the pork drippings likewise migrated around the circle, and he gladly seasoned his plate, then dug in. The boar was fatty and rich, he had done _quite_ well with the fish, and the porridge proved to be full of melted cheese and herbs. With the dense, crusty bread to soak up the sauce and juices, this was truly a _king’s_ feast. But the _mead_. It was heady, sweet, a poet might call it liquid Summer. Nothing good could come of indulging _too_ much in such a fine creation.

“Cassian!”

He started, almost choking on a sip of his drink.

“Sorry! Sorry-” Eret passed over a small cloth napkin, which he took to cover his mouth.

“‘S fine.” Cassian croaked between coughs.

He dabbed his face clean, drawing a slow breath to calm his aching lungs. Finally, he looked up.

He could’ve choked again.

Eret was beautiful, _regal_ in blue with his long hair down… And he seemed to have the same thoughts, judging by the color rising in his cheeks. Eret cleared his throat as if to speak, but words were lost on him. 

“Oh sit _down_ , or you'll start catching flies!” the man beside them chortled.

He stood and pushed Eret towards the free spot on the bench, then left with his tankard to join the rest of the musicians. Eret sat slowly, once he tore his eyes off Cassian with great reluctance. He loaded a clean plate and found a fresh cup to fill with ale. 

“So, everything’s good?” he finally asked, stuffing a bit of pork in his mouth.

“ _Yes_! This is the best I've eaten in… _years_.” Cassian shook his head.

“Oh… Well, it's a good thing you came when you did.”

“It is.” Cassian smiled, soft and fond.

More villagers filtered away from the tables, moving some things out of the way to open up the square for dancing. Drums, a flute, something with strings, all were made ready and the musicians started to play, something unfamiliar. Soon the dancers paired off in what looked like a well-known dance. They spun about each other, dipping in and out, left and right, linking arms to skip in one great circle and after a few repetitions they changed partners mid-spin to start anew. Eret snuck a glance and found Cassian watching intently, studying every step.

“Got it figured out?” Eret asked hopefully.

Cassian hummed, “Almost. I'm… not much of a dancer.”

“Well, this’ll go on all night. There's plenty of time.” he went back to eating.

The implication rang loud and clear. Cassian poured himself a little more mead to… steady his nerves. _No_ , he had _nothing_ to worry about. He was supposed to enjoy this night, a night of the midnight sun. Yes, that's what the stories called the far north, right? And by the same law of nature, winter would see a week of no sun at all. This… would take some getting used to. 

Soon Eret had eaten his fill, finished his second ale, and finally tested the waters again. Cassian was still intently focused, drumming his fingers on the table with the tune as it changed.

“Ready to try it yourself? You can't be _that_ bad, _I'm_ the one that needs to fix my footwork after all.” Eret huffed a laugh.

Surprised, Cass laughed with him, “Yes, let us try.”

They stood, Cassian a little unsteady no thanks to the mead, and Eret took him by the hand to find a spot at the edge of the circle for a chance to step in. Right on time, one exhausted pair made an escape and Eret drew him in, carefully guiding him into the fold, step by step. Slowly he fell into the rhythm, despite the song changing. The beat, the _timing_ was the same, he could work with that. They spun hand in hand, drifted apart, forward and back. Oh, he could do this forever- Eret nearly _glowed_ with the force of his smile, the sparkle in his eyes, his hair flying free… He blinked, coming back to himself in time to pull Cassian along through the next steps, then push him towards his new partner.

Cassian almost overstepped and collided with Astrid. Surprise flickered briefly over her face, which quickly melted into an easy smile. She offered her arm, and they flowed right back into the revelers. They spun, parted, spun again, and switched on. On and on they went until Cassian was dizzy and breathless and he found himself in Eret’s arms again. He stumbled and, mercifully, Eret pulled them out of the crowd, away from the square, past homes- and to the soft banks looking out over the ocean. Laughing and still short of breath, they dropped into the grass, leaning against each other. For the first time since he arrived, Cassian was actually _hot_ . He unwound his mantle and set it aside, relishing the sharp breeze. Naturally, Eret found himself staring. All this time, Cassian’s hair had been bound or covered, he had not been able to tell it was longer than his own. The longest coils nearly touched the _ground_ the way he was sitting. He had decorated the many strands with twists of gold and silver wire, coins, rings set with gemstones. To think, all of this had been hidden…

Now, _that_ wasn't hair.

Eret plucked a leather cord from the tangle of his mane, squinting hard at it.

“ _Oh_. Your tie came loose.” he offered the cord back.

“ _Again_?” Cassian huffed, “I'll need to make another, this one must be spent…”

He gathered his hair back to bind it, the decorations chiming as his hair shifted. Eret watched, the gears already turning in his mind.

“I'm sure we could make something a little more sturdy.” he offered.

Cassian paused, and the cord snapped under his fingers. He sighed deeply.

“I would like that.” he said, “Very much.”

Eret reached over to remove a bit of crumbling leather from Cassian’s hair, then gingerly ran his fingers through to straighten the long strands.

“If- I could ask…” he said haltingly, “How is it your hair does… _this_? I mean, I _have_ seen something like it before, but not the same.”

“Oh. Well-” Cassian straightened, “This is one of many ways to style and protect hair of this kind, if you do nothing it puffs out like a cloud, or knots into one big _mass_. All you have to do it twist it as it grows, the curls are so tight it locks to itself. Some braid their hair, or twist it into bundles… But this way is permanent. It's served me well enough all these years.”

“Huh…” Eret continued brushing back his hair, “And, all the decoration?”

A sly gleam rose in Cassian's eyes, “ _Trophies_ from dragon hunters. Most of their ill-gotten treasure went to buying medicine and food, but I kept a little something from every haul. And, it looks nice I suppose.”

Eret hummed in agreement as a breeze rolled over the hills, blowing a scent unlike anything he had ever known over his face. He sniffed, looking around- but there was nothing, nothing but Cassian. He stared back quizzically.

“What is it?”

“I just- for a second I smelled something. I don’t know _what-_ ” Eret muttered.

“Perhaps, this?” Cassian held his hand close, palm up.

Eret stared, at him first, and then his hand, unsure of what he meant. 

“It is an oil, from far away.” he explained.

Eret dared to lean closer, breathing deep- and that _scent_ flooded him, sweeter than honey, darker than oak, richer than earth- How, how could an _oil_ do this? He pulled Cassian’s palm against his cheek, holding him there and pulling that sweet, sweet scent in with every breath. Cassian’s thumb stroked his cheek, and his eyes drooped shut. Oh, is _this_ what he had been missing all these years? A touch, just a _touch_ had him melting like clay in Cassian’s hands. Eret leaned into his palm, sighing blissfully until a second hand joined the first, fingers just brushing across his chin, tracing the- Tattoos. He reluctantly opened his eyes, finding Cassian studying the marks with his brows slowly furrowing.

“These… _marks_.” he didn't know the word, damn, “They must've been painful.”

Eret rubbed his chin, wincing at the memory, “Yeah, they were. They almost couldn't hold me down to do it. But, _clan tradition_ prevailed.”

His smile was small and bitter. Cassian knew the feeling well.

“It's different here.” he added softly, “They don't _do_ that to their kids.”

“There are many _traditions_ I would be more than happy to take with me to my grave. I have often seen men worship tradition for tradition’s sake, no matter who it hurts…” Cassian shifted closer, leaning against his side, arm half-wrapped around his neck…

  
They rested for a time, then rejoined the party to dance and feast and drink well into the ‘night’. Cassian was pleasantly drunk for most of it, as much off the dancing as the mead. Eret had been pulled away more than a few times to arm-wrestle, beating Snotlout, Spitelout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs, but losing _spectacularly_ to Valka. They tried to pit Cassian against him too, but both refused. Eventually even the most lively Berkians grew weary, so they let the fires die back, packed up the food and drink, and made their way home for the night. The last night with the Southern flock- _for now_ , Cassian reminded himself. He parted from Eret with a small smile and a shy embrace, returning to his room in the smithy with both Mehen trailing behind him. He changed out of his good clothes and settled down to sleep in the nest Ka and Meryt had made of themselves. Meryt whined, jamming her head into Cassian’s arms. It was time…


	9. Falling

Toothless, Cloudjumper, and Skullcrusher arrived early the next morning, glad for the dense fog that sat low over the ocean. This was the perfect day to move. Many of the Midsummer decorations still remained around town and the ashes of the bonfires steamed faintly. The foreign dragons slept all over town, draped in trees or over rooftops or nestled in the tall grass. A good rest would serve them well today.

The village woke slowly. Hiccup, Eret, Astrid, Gobber and more roused and set about cleaning up the village, at least until everyone was ready to face the day. At the smithy, Cassian slept fitfully, only catching minutes at a time through the bright night. When he could no longer ignore the sounds of the village, he rose and dressed and woke the Mehen, who followed with uncharacteristic lethargy. It seemed _all_ the dragons knew they were leaving, and had stopped to say their goodbyes to the vikings they had befriended. Even Ka scampered off, in search of someone. Cassian wandered the village, looking for Toothless or Hiccup when he nearly ran into the broadside of Cloudjumper. The dragon thrilled in surprise, catching him with a delicate claw before he could fall. He peered down with brightly curious eyes as Cassian steadied himself, leaning close to sniff above him. Meryt chirped a sweet greeting and Cloudjumper responded in kind.

The dragon led them onward, uniting them with Hiccup and Toothless. Meryt and Toothless shot forward to chase each other in a long circle, stopping nose-to-nose to bump their foreheads together. A small, sad smile cracked Cassian’s lips. This was happening… and that was okay.

“How about one last flight?” Hiccup offered, patting Toothless as he returned.

Meryt looked to Cassian hopefully, and he nodded. Cloudjumper returned with Valka, and the Southern flock watched curiously. Some even offered their backs to their favorite villagers as Meryt, Toothless and Cloudjumper took to the skies. Cassian briefly saw Skullcrusher and Ka, still racing through the streets, maybe looking for Eret? Toothless led the flock to a particular span of cliff where the wind rose high and hard, enough for the dragons to hang effortlessly in the air. The dragons spread out, tumbling freely, strafing and swooping and goading each other. Astrid drifted by on a purple-and-blue Windwolf, serene and eager to test the skills of her new friend. Fishlegs had paired with a Carnoterror, and the twins dove by on Hullions. Squidgens proved to be the perfect size for Zephyr, Nuffink, and many other children to fly along too. Cloudjumper tumbled up and over Meryt, but Valka was not clinging to his back. No, she _stood_ , shuffling back and forth as her partner rolled underneath her and eventually leveled out. Toothless whooped, rising to float at his other side and Valka just- _walked_ across their linked wings. A few Windwolves, a Starspitter, the Moonscales and more joined the game, letting Valka swing off their claws and tails and dance over their wings. Cloudjumper tilted back towards Meryt, and both dragons looked to Cassian, eager and encouraging. He watched a moment longer, then swallowed against his suddenly-dry mouth. He pulled his legs from the stirrups, drawing them up and under to slowly, _shakily,_ stand. Meryt tilted towards Cloudjumper to force him along and he shuffled, heart in his throat, grumbling-

“ _Meryt_ , give me a moment-” he hissed as she tilted again.

The wind shifted. Meryt flapped in a panic.

The wing disappeared from under Cassian’s feet.

He fell.

Cloudjumper shrieked, dropping his tail and throwing it forward to catch Cassian against it's curve, to _slow him down_ long enough for another dragon to swoop in, but- he stopped. On pure instinct Cassian grabbed and threw his legs around the solid object under him, only to have the breath driven from his lungs. He clung to Cloudjumper’s tail as white-hot pain lanced through his leg, and he could only cry out weakly. Slow and halting, he looked down to find one of the dragon’s spines stuck _deep_ into his thigh, and two others had carved deep gashes above and below. His trousers were already soaked in blood. He was only faintly aware of the panicked din that grew all around him, until strong arms gathered him up, pulled him close…

Cloudjumper’s tail was freed and he raced off after Valka, while Toothless bolted ahead to the village. Ka dove to build up speed to follow him, with Meryt trailing behind. 

“You have to keep pressure on it-” Eret pushed one of Cassian’s hands to the biggest wound, holding it there firmly.

It was bleeding _so much_. Black spots danced in Cassian’s vision, but he could _just_ see how pale and stricken Eret was. He clamped both hands around his thigh as Eret took up the reins, still managing to hold him close, cage him in… Blood soaked him, the saddle, even _Eret_ and the smell drove the Mehen into a near frenzy of panic.

“ _Hold on_ Cass, we’re almost there-”

Cassian breathed deep, trying to focus. He couldn't pass out, Eret needed both hands to keep them on Ka, they were so _close-_

Ka landed where Toothless called, and he landed _hard_ , nearly rocking Eret out of the saddle. Hiccup and Gobber rushed out of the cottage and pulled Cassian down, enough for Eret to dismount himself and keep the pressure up on his wounds as they rushed him inside. The house stank of vinegar and a fire roared under cauldrons of water to boil rags, tools and bandages. They placed Cassian on a narrow table and Gothi elbowed in to cut all around his leg, removing the leg of his trousers well above the wounds. This was no time to be bashful. Eret tugged the bloodsoaked cloth down, removing his boot to pull it off entirely and finally, he tied a tourniquet to slow the loss of blood. Gothi batted him away to let her _proper_ assistants clean the wounds and douse them with more vinegar. Cassian cried weakly and, unable to do anything better, Eret grabbed his hands, held them _tight_. All the blood stuck them together as it dried.

“Cass, c’mon-” Eret couldn't bear to look down, “It's not so bad, don't- no, no _no_ you need to stay awake- _Cass_!”

Outside, dozens of dragons howled, Eret could swear he even heard Skullcrusher among them. But that didn't matter, Cassian’s eyes were losing focus, slipping shut- he knew the bloodloss was catching up but, _Eret_ was here. He would be alright.

The world went dark, soft, quiet…

_“No, don’t leave me-”_


	10. Healing and Goodbyes

Cassian woke slowly, not sure at first if he was actually awake or dreaming a nice, pleasant dream. But when he tried to move, _pain_ lanced white and sharp up his left leg. Oh. Right. He licked his lips, but found his mouth and tongue and throat just as dry. Water, _anything_ he needed a drink- he lifted his pounding head, finally looking around. He was in a small, dark room, barely lit by the fire in the hearth and sunlight seeping through cracks in the shuttered window. He had been tucked into quite a large bed, piled high with blankets and furs, yet he was _still_ cold. But- oh thank the gods, a pitcher and mug had been left on the little table right by his head. Pulling one arm from the depths of the blankets, he stretched, but could not quite reach. Cassian grit his teeth, pressed his palms to the bed and pushed, if he was but a little higher- a weak shout left him breathless. His leg was full of _knives_ , it must be!

Something, footsteps? Pounded far away, maybe growing closer, he couldn't be sure with the ringing in his ears. But the bedroom door slammed open and Eret stumbled through, pale and sleepless with deep shadows under his eyes. Cassian was awake, _alive_ , and a broken sob stole the breath from him. He dropped to his knees beside the bed, taking Cassian’s cold hand in his. _Gods_ he was so cold. So pale, like _ash_ , his eyes dull and sunken-

“Here, you need to drink-” he reached for the pitcher with trembling hands.

Eret poured the still-warm tea into the mug, and piled the pillows and blankets behind Cassian so he could sit up and drink properly. His hands were so weak Eret had to help hold the cup, but Cassian drank deeply, as much as he dared for now. The tea was _cool_ somehow, despite it's warmth, mint perhaps? But anything would have been welcome. His throat was so dry it almost hurt to swallow, and his lips cracked as he tried to speak. 

“Where..?” he croaked.

“Uh-” Eret blanched, “Gothi didn't want you in the smithy, so I took you to… my home. After they finished. The bandages will need changing, and I was the closest to her cottage, she _is_ very old-”

Cassian managed a small smile, and covered Eret’s hand with his on the quilt-pile.

“‘S fine.” he rasped, rubbing his thumb over the back of Eret’s hand.

The twitching in his fingers stilled. They stayed like that for a while, as Cassian fought off another wave of fatigue. He didn't want to sleep, not when Eret had been so worried… Plus he was still thirsty, and that tea helped settle is roiling stomach. Eret seemed to read his mind, pouring more and helping him drink slow, measured sips. 

“You did lose a _lot_ of blood… You'll be weak for a while, we had to put in a lot of stitches. Gothi insists on bedrest, for as long as it takes.” Eret sighed, “The dragons were _beside_ themselves, but they haven't left yet.”

Cassian sagged in relief. They hadn't gone without saying goodbye. He tried to lever himself out of bed, forgetting his injury. He _had_ to see them-

“ _Don’t_!” Eret lunged, pressing him back into the bed, “ _Don't_ , you'll tear the stitches.”

His hands shook, and he swallowed hard to mask the nervous tremor in his voice.

“I think Meryt can fit in, I'll go get her. _You_ stay put.” he said more firmly.

Cassian dropped into the pillows, already exhausted from the effort of staying awake. Eret paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder. Cass looked so… _ghostly_. Meryt may be able to breathe a little life back into him. Eret found the Mehen piled against his front door, coiled like a despondent rope until her head hit the floor when he pulled the door out from under her. She peered around sleepily, finally lifting her head to press her brow into Eret’s chest. She couldn't even muster the spirit to make a sound. Eret scratched under her jaw, gently lifting her head and squishing her cheeks between his palms.

“Let's go, he's waiting for you.”

She stared. The Marked One was smiling. Her human was alive. She frantically unraveled herself, surging past Eret to wiggle into the home and up the stairs, barely squeezing her wings through the door- No, wait _she could crush him_.

“Meryt, hold on! His leg-” Eret shot up the stairs, and stumbled into the room. 

But he had nothing to worry about. Meryt coiled her long body back and forth around the bed and sat with her head on Cassian’s chest, crying pitifully. She nuzzled up under his jaw and he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her scales.

“I'm alright…” he rasped, “I'll be okay. It wasn't your fault.”

Meryt whimpered, faintly shaking her head.

“ _Meryt_.” Cassian pushed her back, forcing her to look at him, “It was an _accident_ , and I will be fine. I've been hurt before, you know this.”

He smoothed a hand over her brow, scratching lightly. Meryt sighed, rolling into his touch. Eret left them to go find Ka.

He didn't have to go far. Ka _and_ Cloudjumper had already arrived, keen senses alerting them to Meryt breaking her guard. Ka could fit inside, but there was no way Cloudjumper could. But _he_ had hurt Cassian, he had to know if the man had survived, he had to _see_. But the windows were closed, he couldn't even _look_.

“I'll be right back, don't worry Cloudy…” Eret patted the dragon’s shoulder.

Ka shot upstairs, same as Meryt, coiling around the room to rest on Cassian’s other side. The Mehen cooed back and forth, resting on his shoulders. Now that Ka was finally _still_ , Eret set about removing the stained saddle. It had taken a good deal of washing to get the blood out of his own clothes, but the saddle… There was no saving it, but it wasn't _his_ to throw away. He bundled up the leather and set it aside, then moved to the window. 

“Cloudjumper wanted to see you too, but we don't really have the room. So, let's just _hope_ he doesn't try to rip my wall down…” Eret unlatched the shutters.

He opened them, right into Cloudjumper’s face. The dragon jerked back and the walls around the window creaked as he braced his head against them. But with the shutters out of the way, he peered into the room, keening for the Mehen’s help. Ka leaned into view, hooting. Cassian was _just_ out of sight!

“I'm here!” he called weakly, “I'm alright, really-”

Cloudjumper sighed, backed away, then stuck his wing-claw in through the window.

“Cloudy, _no_!” Eret grappled the dragon’s arm to keep it away from the bed.

“Stop! I'll come see you when I can, I promise!” Cassian croaked.

Meryt and Ka covered him protectively, hoods flared as they watched Cloudjumper’s huge claw flex and grasp at nothing. Eret wrestled him back, giving his wingskin a little pinch until Cloudjumper withdrew from the window.

“He's fine, _please_! If Gothi says I can bring him out, I will.” he huffed, hands on his hips.

Cloudjumper whined, resting his cheek on the window sill, while Eret sat on a bench by the wall.

“I promised I’d tell Hiccup and Gothi when you woke up. Think you'll be alright for a bit?” he asked.

“Yes. I'll… try not to fall asleep.” Cass smiled weakly.

Meryt and Ka hooted in agreement. _They_ would watch him.

Slowly, reluctantly, Eret left, only after checking the fire and refilling Cassian’s mug. He had regained enough strength to take a few sips on his own at least. The Mehen saw him off with a sweet nuzzle of thanks then settled over Cassian like living hot water bottles, purring faintly.

Eret walked slowly, smoothing his hair back, and Cloudjumper decided to follow. Dried blood still remained under and around his fingernails, _Cassian’s_ blood. It just wouldn't come off, and he had nearly scrubbed his hands _raw_ with wood ash. Cass had been so _pale_ , how could a man lose _that_ much blood and nearly leap out of bed the next morning? His strength may very well be what saved him and… Eret was so, so grateful. Seeing him laid out on that table, bleeding, going _limp_ while there was nothing he could do- Not even Drago could measure up to the terror that filled him then, with their hands glued together…

Something hooked the back of his tunic, forcing him to stop short, startled from his thoughts. Gothi wheezed a nearly silent laugh, lifting her staff from Eret’s collar. She gestured back towards his home, raising a questioning brow.

“Oh, yes. He's awake, and he's had something to drink. I need to tell Hiccup still.” Eret mumbled.

Gothi nodded, patted his arm, and hobbled on her way so Eret could go on his. With a little more focus, he set off for the Haddock home. But he was waylaid once more just around the corner. The green and gold Mountain’s Bane landed hard in the road and strode right up to Eret, shoving her face against his chest. She sniffed, even _now_ she could smell the blood. Bane keened, looking up with eyes Eret could only call _heartbroken_. It seemed the whole of the Southern flock had gathered around them, staring expectantly. Bane rolled her nose into Eret’s hands and let out a hard, shaky breath.

“Cass is alright…” he murmured, slowly stroking the dragon’s nose and jaw, “He's a bit weak, and tired. But he’ll recover, I swear it. He's strong, you know he’ll be back on his feet in no time at all.”

Bane’s eyes sparkled, wide and adoring as a hatchling’s. If Eret didn't know and better, he would swear she looked fit to cry. Bane lifted her nose to sample the air, and stepped around him to trundle down the street, nodding to Cloudjumper. The others followed, many nuzzling him in thanks as they passed. Once the flock moved on, he sprinted the rest of the way to the Haddock home, he could afford no more delays. Even... if Gothi was likely getting that checkup done just fine on her own.

Eret stumbled up to the door and knocked, trying not to look winded by the run. Zephyr answered, red-eyed and weary, but she immediately jolted to life and grabbed Eret by the hand to drag him in.

“Dad, Uncle Eret’s here!” she called.

“Zephyr…” Hiccup sighed, shaking his head, “You don't need to shout.”

The whole Haddock family sat at the table with Toothless curled around their feet, fatigued and despondent.

“He's awake, Gothi’s with him now.” Eret said.

Hiccup nodded, “Good. I'm sure the dragons won't be willing to leave now, but we can wait until Gothi says he’s okay to go out for a bit…”

He sighed, and Toothless pressed his head against his back.

“We’ll just keep an extra watch, just in case.” he patted Toothless’s neck.

Nuffink tugged on Hiccup’s sleeve, “Can we go visit?”

“Not today, let's see how he feels tomorrow.”

Eret made his escape, only to find a crowd of dragons around his home and Ka standing guard at the window. He sagged, groaning long and low, and started the slog over and around dragon after dragon. He politely nudged a few Squidgen away from the door, slipping in before anything else could follow. The Mehen fussed above and a muffled cry set Eret bolting up the stairs. Gothi was indeed there changing the bandages, and that required getting dried-up, bloody cloth un-stuck from Cassian’s skin. A cauldron of water steamed over the hearth to clean more rags, so Gothi could dampen the bandages enough to get them off. Eret rushed in to help, swallowing hard against the tang of bile in the back of his throat.

The blankets were already pulled down to expose Cassian’s leg, and the outermost wrappings were gone, baring the bloodstained bandages and pads of cloth. Gothi fetched her rags from the boiling pot with a set of tongs, letting the cloth cool and drain while she unpicked the knots. Cassian was still awake through it all, eyes screwed shut as he twisted the sheets in his fists. At Gothi’s direction, Eret bundled up a blanket and slowly raised Cass’s leg, propping it up under the ankle.

“She’ll be quick…” Eret assured, as much for himself as Cassian.

Cassian nodded mutely, drawing in a shaky breath as Gothi unwound the first stiff coils of bandage. The pads of cloth were next, growing bloodier the deeper she went until the bandages needed soaking, but it still _hurt_ as it all peeled away to bare skin. Eret forced himself to look, if only to soothe fears of infection. Scabs cracked and a few beads of fresh blood rose between the fine stitches, but the wounds were otherwise clean. Gothi dabbed the mess, letting the cloth soak the wounds to clean off the debris and Cassian panted, _straining_ to keep still. It _hurt_ , seven hells and every god _above_ it hurt, worse than claws, swords, fire- Something warm covered his hand, familiar calloused fingers squeezing gently.

“ _Breathe_ Cass, it's almost done.” Eret murmured, low and warm.

He nodded, exhaling slow and drawing a shaky breath. He unwound his fist from the blankets and laced his fingers through Eret’s, squeezing hard enough to make him wince. But, he could bear that little bit of pain for him. The deep puncture at Cassian’s inner thigh was next, then the cut underneath which was thankfully the least severe of the wounds. Finally done with the cleaning, Gothi let Cassian be for a little reprieve while she prepared the fresh bandages. The next time would be easier if the wounds were allowed to dry. Cassian slowly relaxed into the pillows and his head sagged to rest against Eret’s arm.

“That- was not nice.” he rasped.

“Well, it's done now. And all things considered, it doesn't look too bad. It'll be just another scar soon enough.” Eret clasped Cass’s hand in both of his.

The heat was soothing. Eret shifted enough to let Cassian rest more comfortably against him where he perched on the edge of the bed. Gothi smiled fondly, and passed over a fresh cloth for him to clean the sweat from Cassian’s brow. He barely reacted, breath growing slow and even as he drifted to sleep. 

Cassian finally realized how difficult this recovery was going to be. He woke to the call of nature, but he didn't dare try to get out of bed. He- would need to be carried. His face burned with embarrassment and Eret wasn't even _there_. Ka was the first to notice him wake, and slithered downstairs to fetch Eret, as had been requested of him. He followed the Mehen up to find Cassian attempting to smother himself with a pillow.

“Cass? What’s wrong?” Eret stumbled over Meryt’s tail in his rush to the bed.

Cassian mumbled into the pillow.

“Cassian.”

He sighed, dropping the pillow, “I- require _assistance_.”

“Oh.”

It took some very careful maneuvering, but business was taken care of. Still, it put dangerous strain on his thigh, even in it's thick swathe of bandages. But aside from his leg, Cassian found his strength slowly returning, enough to drink his fill and eat the light meal Eret brought. After all of that, it was an additional relief to clean himself with a cloth and warm water, if only from the waist up. Then, for the lack of anything else to do, he managed to retrieve his map and tome from Meryt’s saddlebag. With all this time, he could update the northwest corner a bit, maybe with some help from Hiccup or Eret…

Eret knocked on the door before opening it just a crack.

“Doing alright?” he asked softly.

“Yes, much better. Thank you-” Cassian turned to see the door closing. “Wait!”

The door stopped, slowly opening again as Eret peeked inside.

“You… don't _have_ to go. I mean, I could use some help with the map-” he stammered.

Eret blinked, and eased in around the Mehen that partly blocked the door, pulled up a chair, and found himself a space to sit by the bed. Cassian flipped through the pages of his book, muttering as loose pages and trinkets stuffed between the covers scattered over the quilt. There were more than dragons in that book, sketches of cities, other animals, exotic plants and boats flickered by, almost faster than Eret could see. He snatched a square of paper before it could fall to the floor.

“So, finally putting _us_ on that little corner?” he quipped, unfolding the paper.

He glanced down, missing the panic flicker across Cassian’s face. It was a portrait, faded of smudged, of a young man with short, curly hair and smiling eyes, probably more handsome in life. He looked to Cassian, brows knit in confusion, and his heart sank. Cassian stared at the picture, sad and contemplative. 

“Sorry, I shouldn't be prying…” Eret apologized, handing the portrait back.

“It's alright. I had forgotten about that.” he folded the paper and stuffed it back in his book.

Cassian traveled with someone at one point, hadn't he? Someone… that had tried to take over his flock, and been killed by Apophis.

“That… was the man, the one you told Gobber about-” Eret blanched, “I- I wasn't trying to _spy_ , honest! I just overheard as I walked by-”

Cassian covered Eret’s hand with his, and Eret went quiet.

“It's alright. It happened a long time ago…” Cassian took a deep breath, steeling himself, “His name was Matteo. We met on the outskirts of Rome, when I was buying supplies.”

He pointed to a large star on the boot-shaped peninsula in the center of the map, one of the largest stars on the whole continent.

“He was a petty thief, stealing to survive, and quite by accident our paths crossed. Meaning, he ran into me as he was being chased by guards and I got dragged into the whole mess. We escaped the city and Meryt was waiting to carry me back to the flock but… I couldn't leave that stranger there to get captured. So, we took him with us, thinking we could find somewhere quiet and safe and far from the flock to turn him loose. But I saw myself in him, someone lost who found _freedom_ on a dragon’s back. He didn't hesitate to join me, he did not fear flight, he looked at me like I had given him the moon and all the stars in the sky. He had nothing to return to, and I couldn't bear to turn him away.”

Cassian had to pause for a drink when his voice turned raspy.

“As such things happen, we grew _close_ but… he held a pain too deep for me to reach. It festered, the power he thought he had over the dragons, over _me_. It drove him mad. He tried to take the flock to get revenge on someone, something, I don't even remember anymore. He tried to hold Meryt at swordpoint… Apophis killed him for it. I knew then, wherever this journey took me, as many years as it may be, I would have to make it alone. I could not let the dragons, _myself_ , be lost for something so selfish again.”

Cassian’s fingers tightened over Eret’s.

“But my task is done. I will _not_ bar myself from whatever joy might come my way, not anymore. I cannot undo what has happened and I have made my peace, but it will _not_ change what is here and now. If- if that is what _you_ also wish.”

He finally turned to Eret, finding him stunned silent and flushed red to the ears. Eret coughed, covering his mouth to hide the bewildered, foolish smile that threatened to split his face and buy himself a moment to compose his thoughts. Cassian’s grip on his flagged and in a lurch, Eret laced their fingers together before he could pull away.

“ _I-_ I would be honored to be yours, however- in _whatever_ way you would have me. I've never- I haven't ever _done_ this before, I… I’m babbling.” he ducked his head bashfully, laughing in disbelief.

If Cassian had any blood to spare, his face would have been equally red. He squeezed Eret’s hand, a small smile cracking his lips corner by corner. Sensing the change in the room, Meryt and Ka slunk downstairs and managed to get themselves out the front door. Their humans needed some peace. Maybe they could go play with the little humans, they wouldn't be so little for long after all…

Hiccup and the rest of the Haddocks visited later in the day with dinner, though Cassian wasn't able to join them downstairs. Eret didn't dare move him more than was absolutely necessary. Zephyr brought Noctis with her for a quick hello, but they didn't stay long. Cassian was glad for the company, but the silence after too.

“Gothi will be by again for a checkup, and another bandage change in the morning. If she approves, we’ll get you out for a proper goodbye…” Eret sighed.

He perched on the edge of the bed, the perfect height for Cassian to lean on. He nodded briefly, face falling. Saying goodbye to _all_ of them would be the hardest part, even if it was only temporary. He _had_ to remember that.

“No idea how long it'll take before it's safe for you to walk again. That spike went deep…” Eret murmured, taking Cassian’s hand in his.

“Well, good thing I have a few projects to work on.” he managed a weak smile.

Eret hummed, pulling the tome across both their laps and flipping to a random page, one of the bulkier dragons with small wings and a long spiny tail.

“Tell me about _them_.” he prompted.

“The _Ammut_ , devourer of souls. Or, so the old stories say…”

Cassian settled into Eret’s side, translating his endless notes until Gothi arrived.

The second bandage change was much more merciful, and the wounds were still stable. After a good cleanse with vinegar, during which Cassian almost broke Eret’s hand, and a new set of bandages, he was left to rest while Meryt and Toothless gathered the flock to the main square. The dragons said their farewells to the rest of Berk while they waited, even the Mountain’s Banes and Fire Kings and Featherfalls…

“Are you ready?” Eret asked.

Cassian nodded, and finished tucking the wool blanket around his legs.

“Uh- Sorry, in advance.” Eret scooped him effortlessly off the bed.

Cassian squeaked, ducking his head to hide an indignant flush. He could _feel_ the great muscles of Eret’s arms and chest bulging and shifting under him, yet Eret carried on as if he weighed nothing. _Oh_ it was good he was missing so much blood, and bundled up to the waist.

The trip down the stairs was slow and precarious, but it gave Cassian an excuse to cling to Eret’s neck. The front door was already open and from there it was just a short walk to the open square. The crowd of dragons grew thick, but they slowly parted to let Eret pass to the very center, where Meryt, Ka, and Toothless were waiting. He set Cassian down in the chair that had been set out for him and Cloudjumper was the first to rush forward. He keened, bowing his head to sniff Cassian’s legs, but he slipped his hands under the dragon’s jaw, hauling him _up_ so their eyes could meet.

“I'll be fine. It was _my_ fault, you were just trying to save me.” Cass gently scratched Cloudjumper’s chin.

He sighed, and gently nuzzled Cassian before making room for someone else. The whole flock of Flutterkites filed by next, then the Squidgens, the Windwolves, Typhon’s Hounds and Fan Faces, even the Mountain’s Banes. All 142 dragons stopped for a scratch and goodbye, until only Meryt and Ka remained. The Mehen greeted Eret first, nearly crushing him between their heads with the force of their nuzzling, and then it was Cassian’s turn. He pulled Meryt close, smothering his face in her neck and hood and he _wept_. Slowly at first, tear by tear until his shoulders shook from the force of it. Ka curled around his back, nosing into his hair to rest his chin on Cassian’s shoulder. So they stayed, until he ran out of tears and dried his face on his sleeves.

“The Hidden World is waiting.” he sniffled, forcing a smile.

The Mehen untangled themselves, but Cassian pulled Meryt back by her saddle. Slowly, one clip and a time, he unfastened every strap he could reach, while Eret took care of the rest and pulled the saddle free. Meryt looked on sadly, and ducked in for one last nuzzle, for both of them. She skipped a few steps away, raised her wings and howled to the sun, and her flock answered. Hundreds of wings lashed at the sky as the dragons took flight, spreading out and spiraling above to make room for more. Meryt and Ka left last, after one more longing look over their shoulders. The flock turned West with Meryt and Toothless leading the way, the sun on their backs to warm their wings. 

Cassian watched until they were long gone, and only then did he let his eyes slide shut. He exhaled long and slow before drawing a shaky, new breath, only opening his eyes when a warm hand settled on his shoulder. He covered Eret’s hand with his, resting against his arm. What villagers were left went back to their business, except for Hiccup and Gobber. Cassian shivered in the breeze, prompting Eret to scoop him up again.

“Let's get you back inside…”

Cassian nodded silently, head sagging onto his shoulder. Gobber hoisted the saddle over his good arm after bundling up the straps and followed, with Hiccup trailing after. At Cassian’s request, they stayed on the first floor so they could sit properly. He was _sick_ of laying in bed, and he would like to try standing on at least _one_ leg and stretch. He was about to give it a try once Eret turned his back, but Hiccup and Gobber entered and spoiled his attempt. 

“Here, let me-” Eret rushed to take the saddle.

“Ah, thank you. Old Man Time is finally catching up with me!” Gobber laughed weakly.

He lurched over to the table and dropped onto the bench, stretching out his good arm. Eret found a place for the saddle on top of an old chest, they could build a rack for it later. Maybe right above Skullcrusher’s…

“Well, looks like we might not _need_ a new house!” Gobber teased.

“ _Gobber-_ ” Hiccup swatted his shoulder. 

“What?! _Lookit_ them!”

Faces burning with embarrassment, Eret and Cassian looked away from the visitors, finding each other instead. Small, knowing smiles crossed their faces.


	11. Endings

After a week, Cassian’s leg was still healing nicely, though he couldn't walk without a crutch. He was ordered to rest as much as possible, but he got stir-crazy and escaped the confines of the house to relax in the sun as often as possible. There was still plenty of work to do around the village, so Eret couldn’t spend _all_ day at home. With no dragons to keep him company… Cassian found himself getting _lonely_ for the first time in many years. Zephyr and Nuffink visited sometimes and even helped with the translation of his notes into a new book, though the process was slow. But after dinner, it was just him an Eret. They had since given up on keeping their distance, some nights even falling asleep side by side. Eret quipped one morning that he should start building a bigger bed, and Cassian could only flush and splutter with indignity and smash a pillow into his face. It was _still_ a good idea of course.

It was another such morning that Cassian woke first for a change, only opening his eyes after a long, languid stretch. Eret was still at his side, half-curled towards him, face soft and serene in sleep. Cassian smiled to himself, rolling to his side to just… look at him. He brushed a few strands of Eret’s hair from his face, fine black, sleek as a raven’s wing and smooth as silk from the east. His fingers traced fine cheekbones, a strong jaw, the firm cords of his neck down... The collar of Eret’s tunic hung loose, baring part of chest and-

Cassian sucked in a shocked breath.

A scar spanned the width of his own hand under Eret’s left collar bone, pink, warped, and barely faded. With shaking fingers, he pulled the tunic down a little further and his heart sank. It wasn't just a scar, it was a _brand_ , he knew that all too well. The details had warped with time, it _might’ve_ once been a dragon’s head in the rectangular frame, set crooked like- Like Eret had been jerking away from the hot iron as it descended. Guilt crept up in Cassian’s gut. He shouldn't be _prying_ like this, digging up a past that must be too painful to speak of, practically _undressing_ a sleeping man. He smoothed the tunic back into place and nearly jumped out of his skin when Eret’s hand covered his. Cassian froze, eyes slowly rising to his face. Eret… couldn't meet his eyes. He sighed shakily, pressing Cassian’s hand to his chest right over the scar. His _heart_.

“Those ‘less honorable things’... They stay with you sometimes, no matter how much you've changed.” Eret swallowed against the lump in his throat, “I'm not proud of who I was, or what I did. I was born into the life of a trapper, but I still chose to serve a madman. At first anyway. You didn't live to fail him twice, and he didn't accept resignations.”

Eret’s hand shook, until Cassian pressed it between his own.

“What’s done is done, and you've become a man any father with _sense_ would be proud of. I can't hold _this_ against you now.” 

Cassian pressed his palm back over the scar, his own heart aching. Eret nodded minutely, finally looking up. Of _course_ Cassian would not be so cruel to only think of him as a trapper, once and forever. Cassian shifted and before Eret could protest, he was flat on his back and pressed into the pillows, staring up as Cassian hovered just above, hair falling to frame his face. He grimaced against the strain on his leg, adjusting himself to take the weight off it- as Eret swallowed nervously, eyes darting all over. His face, down the drooping collar of his shirt, and back up as Cassian shifted again, closer this time, brushing the hair back from his face.

“May I kiss you?” he asked, barely a whisper.

Eret flushed even darker, “I- _what_.”

“May I _kiss you_.” Cassian said more firmly.

Slowly, Eret nodded, gaze flicking between his eyes and his mouth, lips slightly parted. So, Cassian kissed him. It was just the barest touch of their lips, but it still set their hearts thundering, inhaling sharply- Cassian pulled away, only a fraction, dazed eyes locking with Eret’s, blown dark and _wanting_. A hand rose to cradle the back of his neck, kneading gently before pulling him back for more.

Cassian’s leg slowly healed and he was back on his feet in time for the harvest. They cut hay for the sheep and stacked it to dry before storing it in the high lofts on the Great Hall in great bales. Fish was smoked, salted, and dried by the barrel for the days they couldn't risk sailing, and apples were likewise packed into barrels and sunk in the lakes to last till spring. Last came the wheat, and that took the combined efforts of the whole village to reap and thresh, winnow and grind. As it grew even colder, they stocked firewood, refreshed the straw in their mattresses, and made new candles and rushlights by the dozen. Soon the first snow fell, and Cassian was grateful for his new woolen clothes. 

Toothless still visited every few weeks, but none of the Southern flock came with him. Cassian tried, and mostly failed to hide his disappointment every time the Night Fury dropped from the sky alone. He knew it was only getting colder and they needed to carve out space for themselves, they probably wouldn't even be _able_ to come until next year. But Toothless cornered him one day, ushering him down to the nearest lake where he snatched up a branch and began to _draw_ in the sand. Cassian watched in awe as Toothless dragged a long, squiggling line in the sand, then added four short lines in two pairs- _legs_ . Then something like a wing, a _Mehen_. He added a second dragon facing the first, with a small space between them. Toothless looked to Cassian expectantly and when he nodded, the drawing continued. Between the two dragons, he added several small circles, almost piled together. Toothless dropped his stick, prancing eagerly in place as Cassian stared and stared.

“Ka, and Meryt..?” he whispered in disbelief.

Toothless hummed, nodding his head. Cassian sniffled and threw his arms around the dragon’s neck, which he allowed for a time. _He_ knew how it felt. The eggs were not yet hatched of course, but by summer they could be growing well. And he, along with all the other dragons, had a _big_ surprise in store…

By the time winter settled properly, Cassian was _miserable_ in the cold, and bundled himself in as many blankets as he could gather, when he could at least. But at night, he was so, so grateful for the small hearth and the larger bed he and Eret shared. Only _then_ was he truly warm and willing to shed his layers to sleep, skin to skin and pulse to pulse.

As the boredom set in, Cassian finally decided to do something about his hair. It was long and only getting _longer_ , already to the small of his back and it was getting on his nerves. So with Eret’s help and a borrowed pair of shears, it was cut. They removed his decorations and set them aside, and Cassian made the first snip. The long cords fell away with each slice of the shears, and soon his hair hung just below his shoulders in the front, and a bit longer in the back, staggered in neat layers. Cassian bundled the fallen hair in a cloth, that he would dispose of in his own way later. He showed Eret how to roll and twist the new growth into their proper strands, and neaten the cut ends so they wouldn't fray. With all of that done, the ornaments could go back to their rightful places. Though, perhaps not _all_ of them, the coins and rings weren't really needed anymore. Still, Cassian recounted the story of each little trophy as they twisted the gold and silver wire into new positions. The Roman coin from the Windwolf hunters, the sapphire ring from the temple that once held the Mehen… Cassian reached back for another bit of wire, but found something much larger pressed into his hand. He glanced back to Eret, who smiled bashfully, slipping his arms around Cassian’s waist. Slowly, he looked down, uncurling his fingers-

“Sorry it took so long. Took forever to get my hands on a scale...” 

It was a beautiful silver ornament, shield-shaped and curved slightly, in the form of a Mehen coiled and twined to frame a blue dragon scale. Braided cords hung from loops on either side of the shield, plenty long enough to tie back hair as thick as his was. Before Eret could even offer to fasten it, Cassian tackled him onto the bed and kissed him soundly.

Snoggletog came and went, as did Thawfest, until Midsummer was nearly upon them again and it would be a celebration for the ages. Their dragons would be coming _home_. Once they made a little more room of course, on a few plateaus and the outer plains… they could use the timber, maybe make a _few_ perches, but nothing like the extent of Old Berk.

Toothless arrived alone, thrumming with excitement. _Tomorrow_ would be the big day, and his plan was almost complete. Hiccup would be so surprised! But his tail needed fixing first. With all the flying he needed to do he couldn't risk a failure. As he worked, Hiccup went on and on about how the flock should arrive and when, they would have a welcome party set up all over the village! Toothless nodded along, only feeling a _little_ bad that he would be spoiling Hiccup’s plans with his own. Before he set off for home, he flew several laps around the island, mapping the hidden fields of the area to line up with his internal map. Yes, they were perfectly on track, but now they needed the right exit point… They could further as they needed, but- there, a perfectly sheltered little gully not too far from the village, but easily hidden if the need arose. Toothless charged and fired a blast of plasma, and the rock face held steady. With the exit marked, he wheeled and rose into a current to carry on home. Of course he would be flying almost all the way back once he got underground…

“Nervous luv?” Eret asked, in that soft way that usually put Cassian at ease.

But, not today. He fiddled with the cuffs of his fine red tunic, his hair, his mantle, struggling for words. He dropped onto their bed, sighing deeply. Yes, he was nervous, unspeakably so. Meryt, Ka, their _babies-_

“What if they don't like me?” he finally muttered.

Eret abandoned his bracers and their tangled laces to sit beside him, taking one hand between his.

“It'll be _fine_ Cass, you'll see. They're babies and they may need some time to get used to something new, but they're _Meryt’s_. I'm sure she's told them all about you, _us._..”

Cassian nodded, just once, and Eret pressed a kiss to his brow.

“There’s still some time, let's get going, yeah?” he smiled so, so sweetly.

By mid-morning the village was a riot of preparation. Great basins of fish were set all along the cliffs, plus a few more on lower plateaus. Garlands hung off houses and fences, and for their own safety, the sheep were corralled into the sod-roofed barn.

But the villagers were so intent on their work, they paid no mind to the mountains.

Someone particularly attentive _might_ have noticed the faint rattle and rumble of falling stones in the hills that only grew more intense as the morning wore on until, finally, the mountainside broke open. Stone crashed into the gullies, echoing like cannonfire and startling the village silent. They turned to the peaks above, anxious and unnerved-

Until the joyous roar of dragons filled New Berk as they flowed out of the hills, a trickle at first and then a _flood_. All of Berk stared in disbelief at first, but that was quickly forgotten as they dropped their work to wave down their dragons as they passed overhead. It wasn't just _their_ dragons either. They expected most of the original Berk flock to stay behind, but those that returned brought their mates, their children, even others they had befriended.

Toothless, Light, and their families were the last to arrive. Seastar bolted as soon as they left the tunnel, off on the hunt for _his_ human, and Toothless followed. Hiccup was bound to be close to his daughter, wherever that may be, and he had to see their surprise! Of course Hiccup might’ve figured it out on his own, he _was_ very clever, but Toothless wanted to show off.

“Toothless!”

“Seastar!”

The Night Furies whooped, dropping from the sky to run down and tackle their humans for a proper Fury greeting. Hiccup and Zephyr laughed, deep and breathless between pleas for the dragons to stop _licking their faces_. Finally they did, if only to avoid drowning their humans. Seastar pranced around Zephyr, proudly showing off how much he had grown, though he was still only two-thirds his father’s size. But he was past his gangly teen phase and had grown greatly in bulk and the single white scale still glinted like a pearl on his brow. Once Hiccup lurched to his feet, Toothless nudged against his legs, urging him to climb on. Seastar was not so polite, scooping Zephyr over his neck and hardly staying still long enough for her to properly sit. Hiccup shook his head and vaulted over Toothless’s shoulders, and the Night Furies bolted.

“ _Toothless-_!” he yelped, clinging tight until he could look desperately for Zephyr.

Seastar rose gently to fly off Toothless’s right wing, Zephyr wide-eyed and _beaming_ on his back. Hiccup briefly wondered why he even worried, she was _his_ daughter after all. Stormfly squawked a greeting as she swooped in from above, Astrid on her back and Cloudberry tailing behind with Nuffink. Toothless led them all to the new cave in the mountains, craning his neck to flash a pleased grin. Straggling dragons still soared out of the hole, nearly the size of a house, and the tunnel beyond descended as far as any of them could see. Hiccup finally looked to his family, then Toothless, stunned near-silent.

“You- you _tunneled_ all the way here?” he stammered, “That must've taken _years-_ _Ten_ years.”

Hiccup laughed in bewilderment as he put the pieces together. The Hidden World was so vast, with so many caverns going who-knows-where, it must not have been hard at all to tunnel up from below with the help of Whispering Deaths. Toothless warbled, and turned back to town. With that tunnel… the dragons could instantly escape back to the Hidden World if the need arose.

 _If_ , Hiccup thought. Hoped.

Dragons filled Berk once more, but Cassian had hardly seen any of his. A Squidgen here, a Pupperpod there, but neither claw nor scale of either Mehen. Skullcrusher had dragged Eret off some time ago, leaving to wander him alone. The crowds of both vikings and dragons thinned as old partners reunited and took to the skies in celebration and, still finding nothing, Cassian wandered into the forest. His heart ached fiercely, like it had been locked in a vice. Had they all stayed behind? Had they _forgotten_? His eyes burned with bitter tears, and he walked blindly until he reached Apophis’s old lake. At a loss, Cassian dropped into the grass, staring into the leafy canopy above. Maybe… Ka’s brace had broken. Meryt would never leave Ka behind, even for him…

Cassian closed his eyes against the fractured glare of the sun, sighing shaky and low. He had to have faith in them.

A shadow blocked the sunlight, and a hot breath fanned over his face. 

Cassian shot upright, nearly clubbing heads with-

“ _Ka_.”

He scrambled to his feet and threw his arms around the dragon’s neck. Ka thrummed, deep and sweet, rubbing his face into Cassian’s soft mantle. They had not _meant_ to hide, but the babies had been scared by the trip and they needed time to grow calm, somewhere quiet. And it was not just _their_ babies, the singers and the rainbow-mockers had their young ones too, and many more besides. But _now_ they were ready, for Cassian at least. Ka chirped, pulling in Cassian’s arms and drawing his attention. Ka pulled again, looking to the far aide of the lake, then back, wiggling with excitement. 

“Let’s go.” he croaked, and he vaulted onto the dragon’s back.

They streaked across the water, landing on the far bank to sprint through the trees. Cassian’s grip wasn't what it used to be, between his old injury and lack of practice. His legs _trembled_ with the effort it took to hold on in their mad dash until finally, _thankfully_ , Ka slid to a stop in a clearing, where Meryt rested in the ferns. She lay in a great coil, making a nest of her body and slowly drew her head from under her wing to greet what she assumed would just be her mate. But her eyes locked on Cassian, her pupils blew wide, and she _squealed_. Ka rushed to her side before she could rise and disturb their children, and Cassian tumbled off his back. His legs failed him as he landed, so he dropped like a new lamb into the ferns. Groaning and grumbling, he shuffled closer, gathering Meryt close as she craned her neck to greet him. She nuzzled his wet cheeks, his neck, keening in apology. She _wanted_ to see him right away, truly… but now, _finally_ , he could meet their first children.

Meryt pulled away and Cassian dried his tears. She looked at him, so impossibly _full_ of love, and lifted her wing, cooing at what hid beneath it. Many, _many_ peeping voices answered. 

Cassian watched, stunned still, as one little Mehen snout peered over Meryt’s coiled tail. Another joined it, then another, and _another_ , more and more until a _dozen_ Mehen jostled to stare at him. He could only stare back, fresh tears welling in his eyes.

“ _So many-_ ” he croaked.

The first little Mehen slunk out of Meryt’s coils, down and through the ferns to sniff Cassian’s boots. With an encouraging nudge from it's mother, it inched closer to sniff his outstretched hand, licking, smelling, then finally rolling it's head and neck into the human’s warm palm. In a rush, the other pups joined their brother, and Cassian sobbed. The pups milled around him, weaving over and under and in-between each other, peeping and chirping in concern. The first and boldest of them stopped, wiggled, and _launched_ itself at Cassian’s chest, scrambling for purchase until he cradled it close. It was nearly as long as he was tall, though no thicker than his arm, and it's scales were as blue as the sky. It settled into his arms, content to shove it's face into the soft cloth under it's claws.

“ _Matteo_.” Cassian whispered, stroking the pup’s back, “Little Matteo. He was hurt, _hurting_ , his name does not deserve to die with him. I know you will carry it well little one.”

Matteo chirped, looking up curiously. He was perhaps too young to understand, but it helped to say out loud. But the rest of the Mehen were not content to sit by and be ignored. They clambered all over Cassian, nosing under his mantle, tunic, hair, anything they could manage, and their parents coiled around them all. Cassian’s tears faded into weak laughter from the dragons’ tickly ‘kisses’, their prodding snouts, their harmless squabbles…

The little Mehen tired out quickly, piling all over Cassian to sleep. Only then did he really take the time to look at them. They were very slender, and their wings, hoods and horns were barely developed. But they were not _just_ blue like their parents. One was ruby-red, another golden with a thin black stripe down it's spine, and three others were green like shallow water or fine gems. The rest were their own unique shades of blue. Sky blue, the blue of the open sea, the sullen steely-blue of a storm, wildflower blue, berry blue, sapphire, and the last was as pale as moonlight all over, lacking even a yellow belly. The rising-sun marks on their hoods would come with age, but the stripes under their eyes were bold and bright. They would need names, for his own sanity. There was little Matteo, still coiled in his arms, the pale one could be _Amasis_ …

Wings stirred the wind above, and a dragon thrummed a greeting. Ka and Meryt snarled, covering Cassian and their children on instinct. Skullcrusher landed a respectful distance away, letting Eret slide off. The Mehen relaxed and returned the Rumblehorn’s greeting, then welcomed Eret as he approached.

“I told you.” he said, only a _little_ smug as he entered the Mehen ring.

“Yes, you did.” Cassian leaned into the kiss Eret pressed to his brow, smiling faintly.

Eret slowly, _carefully_ , took a seat and leaned back against Ka’s flank. He looked about at all the little Mehen, a delighted smile growing on his face. Even a year later, the sight still set Cassian’s heart fluttering.

“ _Twelve_ of them. Dear Meryt, however did you manage?” he chuckled.

Meryt just chirped, head tilting.

“You got here just in time, I've only named _two_.” Cass huffed a little laugh.

“Oh, _only_? Can't let you have _all_ the fun now, can I?” Eret teased back.

He just smiled, gentle and weary.

“The pale one is Amasis. It means ‘child of the moon’ in the words of my ancestors.” he said, stroking the little dragon, “And this one… he is Matteo.”

Eret blinked, hiding his surprise. He had almost forgotten the name, the story. But he made no comment, only nodding minutely. If it was a comfort to him, it was not _his_ place to judge. The pups were beginning to stir from their nap, and they were quick to notice the new human. Matteo peeped, and his siblings answered in turn. Then they swarmed Eret, scrambling to investigate his tattoos. He fell back against Ka, overwhelmed but utterly enthralled with the little creatures.

After another nap, the Mehen family was ready to make the final push to New Berk. The babies piled onto their parents’ backs, while Eret helped Cassian onto Skullcrusher, and they flew as one to the outskirts of the village. It was still quiet with many of the villagers and dragons aloft, which left enough peace for the pups to explore these _strange_ structures. They clawed and chewed experimentally on a barrel, then a chair, until they caught a whiff of _food_ on the breeze. They scuttled off in a tight-packed herd with Matteo leading the way, and their parents trailing behind. 

Eret slipped off Skullcrusher and turned to catch Cassian as he did the same, guessing his lover’s leg would fail him. He did stumble, hissing in annoyance as he fell into Eret’s chest. He kneaded the old scars through his trousers, glowering. 

“Damn _leg…_ ”

“You'll get back in the swing of things.” Eret assured him, rubbing his shoulder.

Cassian sighed, gaze dropping, and he hugged Eret tight, tucking under his chin. He felt strangely… _drained_. He should be happy, but he was just _tired_.

“Yeah, it's a big day.” Eret murmured, as if reading his mind, “Crush sprung a surprise on me too. He's a _grandpa_ now.”

Cassian looked to the Rumblehorn in surprise and the dragon preened, thrumming contentedly.

“His son is a _beauty_ , all red and gold. The new pup is mostly green like grandpa. We’ll see how the little beetle turns out, won't we?” he teased.

Skullcrusher snorted.

“Cloudjumper’s mate came too, and their kids. And Stormfly’s, Toothless’s, Light’s- Oh, you never met Grump!”

Eret’s excitement was infectious, and Cassian let himself be steered to the smithy. As Eret promised, Grump was still in the exact spot he had landed hours ago, his huge head pinning Gobber to the ground. Gobber didn't seem too bothered, and contented himself with scratching the great dragon’s jaw. Grump looked rather like a Gronckle, if it was made of dough and left to rise too long, Cassian thought. But the dragon paid them no mind, snoring thunderously in his rider’s lap.

“Heh, _there_ you two are! We were starting to think the dragons stole you away!” Gobber chuckled.

“Almost!” Eret replied, scratching Grump’s head, “Have you seen Bludgeon and Bluff?”

“Nah, haven't seen much at all from here.” he gestured to the dragon, “Might be in the forge though, I heard _something_ rummaging about.”

Eret ducked inside and laughter soon filled the room. Cassian followed and found Eret doubled over, clutching his stomach, looking at the fat tails of two baby ‘Grumps’ sticking out of the scrap bin like sprouts.

“Oh, you found them?” Gobber shouted.

“Yes!” Cassian answered.

Eret rescued one lumpy baby from the bin and passed it to him, and he staggered under it's weight. The muddy-green dragon slept on and ‘baby’ it may be, but it was as long and broad as Cassian’s whole torso. Eret hoisted the other into his arms, and together they filed out to show Gobber.

“So, _this_ one of Bludgeon, yours is Bluff. They're maybe… three months old now? Four?” Eret grunted, hoisting Bludgeon up a bit higher.

“Four and a half!” Gobber said cheerfully.

Bluff grumbled, wiggling in Cassian’s arms as she half-woke, one bleary eye cracking open. She burbled, looking at the strange human with more focus. What an exciting thing to wake up to! Bluff promptly went back to sleep.

Cloudjumper cornered them next, ushering them to the edge of the forest where another adult and three young Stormcutters were waiting. Cloudjumper greeted his mate warmly, both bowing low and bumping their crests together. His mate was a _beauty_ , gold and cream all over that blazed into the reds and purples of sunset over her wings and spines and frills. Their children ranged from copper to golden-bronze, tinged red and green and dusty-blue where their adult colors were growing in. They were barely half the size of their parents, too-long and gangly in the limbs like a human teenager. Cloudjumper warbled and the three young dragons snapped to attention, shuffling forward to sit in a row between their parents. One, gold and green, was so instantly enraptured by Cassian it hopped closer, ignoring Cloudjumper’s scolding chuff. It bowed low, and Cassian followed it's lead. The dragon peered up from under it's crest almost _shyly_ , then thrilled in delight. It's greeting had been accepted!

“That’s Kelpie, she takes after her mother. Her brothers are Squall and Thunderhead.” Eret pointed to the bronze-blue and copper-red males respectively.

Without warning, Squall growled, crouched, and pounced on his brother, kicking up dirt as they rolled away. Cloudjumper closed his eyes and released a slow, long-suffering sigh. Kelpie rolled her eyes.

Cassian found himself worrying after the Mehen family, so they bid their goodbyes. Kelpie looked to them, then Cloudjumper, and he gave a permissive nod. She thrilled, and raced to catch them up and sauntered along beside Cassian. She wanted to explore! So she would, with this beautiful _new_ human! He _liked_ her after all.

The Mehen had gathered on the cliffs, gorging themselves on the fish set out for them. The pups lay in a pile with bulging bellies while Ka and Meryt ate at their leisure. Kelpie almost _squealed_ , looking at the gathered babies with unabashed adoration. Meryt jolted, only relaxing when Cassian patted the newcomer’s neck.

“It's alright, she’s Coudjumper’s daughter.” he explained.

Meryt chirped, hood popping open in surprise. She slunk forward to greet Kelpie with a proper bow, and the Stormcutter thrummed in delight. She bowed so low in return that the grass tickled her nose, forcing a sneeze from her. The babies startled awake with a chorus of peeps, and Kelpie looked up sheepishly. Meryt just snorted in amusement and called her children over.

Light and her family joined them as the day wore on, as did Toothless with his. Even _Scar_ dropped by, and was content to grace these humans with her presence. The little Mehen played with every dragon they could, even softening the near-permanent scowl on Scar’s face. Cassian leaned against Eret’s shoulder, fighting the fatigue that weighed his eyelids down. He got exhausted so easily these days, and he didn't _like_ it. Eret tried to keep him distracted thinking of names for the new Mehen, but Cassian wanted him to name a few, _half_. It… felt right. It's not like _they_ could have children after all.

“That one likes you best.” he said pointedly as the red pup licked Eret’s chin.

“Yeah, seems so-” Eret grimaced, wiping his face, “Red as a lingonberry you are.”

Cassian snorted. “A _what_?”

“Lingonberries. Haven't been able to cultivate any up _here_ yet, but they were everywhere back home. When I was young anyway. They were bright red, and awfully sour if they weren't stewed in honey…” he mused, playing with the Mehen’s little legs.

“That would be a good name.” Cassian nudged his side.

“You really mean that? I mean, they're _your_ dragons-”

“No, not mine. They are my _friends_ yes, even family. As are _you_. That is why we should both be naming them. Six each, of both worlds…” he looked away bashfully, but Eret took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Lingonberry it is…”

Matteo, Amasis, Lingonberry… they took turns with the rest. The gold was now Torque, and the turquoise, Chione. Crowberry the berry-blue, Khaba the storm-blue, Bracken the deep green, Lapis the gem-blue, Sorrel the gem-green, Moeshe the ocean blue, and the last was Wolfsbane, the lightest blue. All 12 Mehen responded immediately to their new names, crowding all over their human ‘uncles’. Amasis separated from the rest to slowly introduce herself to the Light Furies again, while her siblings clambered over Kelpie. Light cooed sweetly, welcoming Amasis to the pile of her own children. The three young Light Furies greeted the Mehen one by one, noses barely touching as they sniffed. While the pups were nearly matched in length, the Furies were much bulkier and more developed, being a year older. But they were very gentle and patient with Amasis as she investigated them. Their wings, their tail flukes, the weird little fins on their backs, and they studied her in turn.

They celebrated with music, dancing, drinking, flying with their dragons long into the false night. The feast would be saved for Midsummer proper, since that would take much more supplying. Cassian was too tired to really throw himself into the festivities, but he was content to stay and help watch over all the young dragons. A strange, almost _insectoid_ black-and-red dragon with one eye introduced itself quite shyly halfway through the party, and made good company when Eret was pulled away for a time. But soon they both retired for home, ready for a good long rest.

Life returned to normal. After the initial rush to restore and even make brand new saddles and repair prosthetics, vikings and dragons flew freely. An expedition set off to secure another herd of boars to stock the island, and plants for the hothouse Cassian had finally finished with the Mehen. On the eve of Midsummer the village was a riot of activity, preparing for the celebration of a lifetime.

But Midsummer came and went, and village life continued. Just, with dragons.


	12. Epilogue

Two weeks after Midsummer, for the first time since the armada, a sail appeared on the horizon. A single sail from a small longship, heading right for Tower Island. In a panic, the dragons were called to shelter in the forest and between buildings, anywhere out of sight. Hiccup stood at the cliff, looking out over the sea when Astrid, Zephyr, and Nuffink joined him.

“This is it.” Hiccup said, voice faintly trembling.

“You're going to talk to them?” Nuffink asked.

“Yeah Bud. if we want dragons to thrive, we need more allies. Whoever they are, they deserve a chance.” he hugged his children close, “They can't get up here without our help, we’ll be fine. Me and Toothless will make a pass to check it out, then we’ll see where to go from there.”

Zephyr and Nuffink nodded, but Hiccup could see the fear in their eyes.

“I'm coming.” Astrid said firmly, and he knew better than to argue. 

They mounted Stormfly and Toothless and dove off the cliff, slowly losing altitude as they approached.

“We both dive, but you pull up first.  _ Please _ Astrid.” Hiccup pleaded.

She bit her lip, grimaced, then nodded.

The dragons dove again.

Toothless kept steady, leveling out gently as they got closer. Stormfly pulled up much sooner, but Toothless got close enough to see-

A family huddled in the small boat, parents and four children, maybe more? The dragons circled away, meeting as they banked in tandem. 

“I counted six!” Astrid shouted.

“Me too! No weapons, no room for traps. Shall we introduce ourselves?”

Astrid nodded, and they wheeled back to the boat. They approached much more slowly, wingtips skimming the ocean until Toothless perched delicately on the prow, and Stormfly on the stern. The children  _ screamed _ , cowering behind their parents who only had oars to defend themselves. Guilt burned hot in Hiccups belly, and he quickly threw up his hands.

“I'm sorry, we don't get many visitors!” he explained in a rush, “We had to make sure you weren't trappers.”

Toothless whined, ear-flaps drooping as one of the children sobbed.

“You- you're on a  _ dragon _ !” the man stammered, dropping his oar.

“Yes, I am. So is the rest of New Berk.” Hiccup gestured up to Tower Island/

The woman stepped out, letting her oar fall. “ _ You're _ the people of Berk? They said the village just disappeared more than 10 years ago, every soul  _ gone _ in a single day-”

“Yes, we had to leave. Our dragons would have been captured,  _ enslaved _ , so for their sake- we came here. The warlord’s armada followed and they were defeated but… we haven't had much of a way to see how the rest of the world has changed since then.” 

“Now that you mention it… We haven't even  _ heard _ about dragon-trapping in years. Or, dragons for that matter. Wild ones would fly by sometimes, when I was a lad…”

The man sighed.

“But it was the  _ raiders _ that drove us from home.” his wife added.

“We’ve been sailing for  _ ages _ .” one of the children sniffled.

Hiccup glanced over to Astrid and slowly eased out of the saddle to stand on the railing, then dropped to the deck.

“You're welcome to stay here. All we ask is that you give us the chance to show you how we live. Dragons aren't weapons or slaves or pets, they are our friends.” 

Toothless inched his way down from the prow, perching on the rail and looking eagerly at the children, still behind their parents but now peeking out around them.

“This is Toothless.” Hiccup patted the dragon’s neck, “One of my oldest friends, like Stormfly is to Astrid. Uh, my wife.”

He waved across the ship and Stormfly chirped. The Nadder decided to hop closer and the boat rocked, making everyone stumble. The oldest girl tripped over one of the fallen oars and nearly pitched over the railing, but Toothless threw out his tail to catch her. He gave a little push backwards, until she caught her balance and collapsed onto a bench. She stared in awe as Toothless leaned closer, sniffing and thrumming in concern. Slowly, she extended a hand and Toothless’s  _ thrumm _ instensified. His eyes sparkled as he gently pressed his nose into the girl’s palm.

It took some careful Haddock improvisation, but soon the boat was rigged at both ends and a team of Gronckles arrived to haul the boat onwards and upwards. The Iversons sat stiff as boards as they rose higher and higher,  _ finally _ cresting the cliffs. But the dragons kept going, setting the boat down gently in a pond. Gobber and Fishlegs arrived with a gangplank so the family could get themselves onto dry land at last.

“Now I must warn you, there are a lot of young dragons around. They don't always have the greatest sense of personal space.” Hiccup said cautiously.

“ _ Baby _ dragons?” the youngest son gasped.

“Yes, some are babies, and there are teenagers too. And some dragons just stay small forever.” Hiccup chuckled, “Alright, Toothless! Let's get everyone out here!”

Toothless nodded and threw his head back to howl long and joyous to his flock. They answered, streaming from the woods and village. Seastar and Cloudberry  _ shot _ out of the trees with their riders cheering from their backs. The young dragons landedm sprinting the last distance so Zephyr and Nuffink could join their parents. The Iverson children stared in awe.

“Dad, Dad!” Nuffink panted, falling right off Cloudberry in his rush to dismount.

“ _ Easy _ Nuffink…” Hiccup heaved a beleaguered sigh as he helped his son out of the dirt.

“Who are they Dad?” Zephyr asked, grabbing Hiccup by the arm and shaking him.

Mr. Iverson politely hid a chuckle behind his hand.

“These are the Iversons, and they are our  _ guests _ .” Hiccup stared, slowly raising his eyebrows.

Zephyr blushed, and ducked her head. She really had forgotten her manners.

“I am Thror, and this is my wife Sigrid. My children are Dagmar, Tor, Fen, and Yrsa.” Mr. Iverson introduced, pointing to his children from oldest to youngest.

Zephyr and Nuffink waved shyly, while their dragons peered over their shoulders. The older son, Tor, tugged his mother’s sleeve.

“Mom, can we go play?” he bounced on his heels, looking over the dragons that continued to gather.

Sigrid and Thror shared a glance, then looked to their children. They were brimming with excitement now, this place was safe and full of children their own ages. Plus they were  _ guests _ , they would not likely come to harm. Slowly, Thror and Sigrid nodded, and their children bolted. Zephyr led them into the village, shouting and laughing all the way.

“Here, let's get you something to eat.” Hiccup invited them along, the same way the children had went, “And, I would like to hear more about these ‘raiders’...”

“They came from the South, burning and pillaging… They only seem to bother with places they can attack easily from their ships, on rivers or by the sea. We hid when they struck and once they were gone… We gathered what we could and set off to find someplace safer.” Thror recounted as they walked, face drawn and weary.

“I'm so sorry…” Hiccup said solemnly.

He shared a look with Astrid, and his frown deepened. Even without dragons, there was still so much violence. And… that may never change. But they would not let that happen here. Half the children in the village cut across their path, pursued by dozens of young dragons, all laughing and shrieking and squawking. So long as they lived, they would make sure there was  _ hope _ .


End file.
